Roza and Dimitri Forever
by vampiregrl200
Summary: Dimitri never gets turn him and Rose get to spend forever together. You will laugh you will cry. First real fanfic so hope you like it
1. The Beging

**Rose's Pov**

* * *

It's been three weeks since the attack on the academy. Three weeks since me and Dimitri had sex. Things have been getting back to normal. Well except for mine and Dimitri relationship. It's not bad but it's not good. We first acted like it never happen. Then something very Surprising happen

_**(Flashback)**_

Knock Knock

"Who the hell is it? Oh god it's not even time to go to training."

I get up and go to the door. I open it to see Dimitri. I look down now really wishing I put on pants, I'm in an over size t-shirt no underwear (except a bra) or pants. FUCK!! well he has seen more than this.

"Hey comrade! Come on in."

I move over so he can get in.

"It's not time for training what's up."

He goes to sit on the bed. Damn that bed never looked so good.

"Nothing, I just came to wish you a Happy Birthday." Says Dimitri while having his arms open to me.

I walk over to him and my knees on each side of him. so my legs are on the bed but I'm sitting on his lap. He kisses me softly

"Happy Birthday Roza."

He kisses me again, i push him down on the bed so he is laying down. His hands slip up my waist and he slipps off my shirt. So I'm only in a bra. I smile and take off his shirt then his pants and boxers. He undoes my bra. He rolls so he is

over top of me. I start to moan, and telling him to go faster.

* * *

"Roza"

"Yes Dimitri?"

"You know we have to get dress. Before someone comes looking for us."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

We get up and get dress. As Dimitri is putting on his pants. A box falls out of his pants pocket.

"Dimitri what is that?"

He looks to were I am pointing at, he smiles then laughs

"Well Roza I wanted to do this differently but."

He pulls me close to him and gets down on one kneel

"Roza, I love you. I always had, from the first moment I saw you. That night you were going to try to take me down. I kept falling for you since. Make me the happiest man alive and marry me. Will you marry me Rose?"

I look down at him I'm about to cry. "Yes, Yes, Yes Dimitri I will marry you. I want to be with you forever an always."

He places the ring on my finger and kisses me.

"Oh Dimitri its beautiful. Rose approves."

There is a diamond in the middle and man its huge! Then there are two stones on each side. One is mine birthstone and the other is his.

"You know Rose we are..."

"Hold that thought Comrade."

I run over to the garbage can and puke. Then i black out next thing i know I'm in the nurses office.

"Rose?"

Say the nurse.

"How are you feeling?" Any better?"

Man i really hate when people do that. Ask one question after another not giving you time to answer.

"Yea, uhh what happen?"

"You threw up then fainted. Dimitri brought you. When you didn't show up for practice and he got worried and came looking for you. Did you have your period yet this month."

"No."

"When were you suppose to have it."

"Ugh two weeks ago."

"I'll be right back."

A few minutes later she comes back with a little pink bow. What is that, wait oh no no.

"No I can't be. No way!"

"Rose I could be wrong but we have to make sure."

"Fine, good timing I have to pee really badly." I peed on the stick and waited the two minutes. It was the longest two minutes of my life. OK Rose just breath.

"Mother of Hell!!!! No way it has to bring wrong!"

"Rosemarie come out now!!!"

I come out and she has her hand out. I put it in her hand.

"Its wrong it has to be the only other person I had sex with was another dhampir and it was only one time."

"Rose your shadow kissed right?"

"Yea..So?"

"So I was doing research on people like you. Well if a women or a man is shadow kissed they can have kids with another dhampir. I was going to tell you, but you have been busy with finals."

" No, its ok. This moght sound werid but can I have that?"

"Yes, and its not weird i kept mine for my kids scrap book. Most mothers do."

I nodded my head and leave. Dimitri is waiting for me outside. If I wasn't in shock I would say he is really hot but yea not now.

"Roza what's wrong?"

"Dimitri not here in private." I hiss.

We go back to my room. I take the stick out and show him. He takes it and stares at it. I count to a hundred

"Who is the father." ask Dimitri

"You are who else."

"Damn it Rose! Don't lie to me! Who is the father? Is it that Jesse guy?"

"NO! Dimitri it's not! Your the father! I'm Shadow Kissed so I can have kids with another dhampir. The nurse did the research and showed me the papers. So guess what Dimitri your the father. Like it or Not!"

I start to cry. He comes over and hugs me.

"Roza, I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It does make since though. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you. So umm I'm about three weeks. It's not to late to terminate the pregnancy. I wont do that. We can give it up if you want?"

Dimitri sets me down on the bed and kneels in front of me.

"Is that what you want Rose?"

I'm still crying from the shock and all

"No, Dimitri I want this baby. I want to raise it. I want it to grow up calling me mommy and you daddy."

"Good that's what I want to."

He kisses me.

"Now we have to go tell headmistress Kirvoa."

I groan and he laughs, we set off to headmistress.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in" yells headmistress "Well isn't this a surprise. Dimitri, Rose how may I help you."

I look at Dimitri and he pulls back a smile I am so scare to tell her. I hope Dimitri wont get in any trouble. That just wouldn't be fair.

"Well headmistress Rose seems to be in a situation."

"Oh Rose is everything ok?"

"Yes, headmistress. I'm pregant."

Her mouth drops open and again I count to one hundred but this time I count it in French. I just about to start counting agian when she

"Who is the father?"

"Well since I'm shadow kisses I can have kids with another dhampir. Well Dimitri is the father."

She looks at him and oh man if looks could kill he would be a pile of dust and that is no lie. Then she looks at me

"Well Guardian Belikov. You know the rules around here and."

"Headmistress Dimitri didn't force anything on me. I wanted to, I wont let his reputation get ruined . I'm not lying either. I wanted to have sex him. Please don't punish him."

"Rose I was going to say since she is eighteen I can't do anything. I wont report you. Congrats to both of you and best of luck."

Then she looks down and see my ring. I bring it up to my neck and smile. Her eyes grow 20000 time their normal size. I hold back a laugh and breath for what is to come

"On both accounts. Now if you don't mind I have papers to get back to."

We mutter our thank yous and goodbyes but before we leave I turn around just to make sure I got it all clear.

"Wait we don't have to hide this...I mean us?"

I say pointing to me and Dimitri she looks up and smiles

"Yes, Rose that is correct."

We leave i jump into Dimitri arms and kiss him. We both start to laugh.

"So where to now?" ask Dimitri

"FOOD!!!!! I'm hungry.''

Dimitri laughs...that is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard he intertwines our fingers as we set off to the mess hall. (never got why they called it that.) we take our times cause there is something peaceful about walking the hall just the two off us well it doesn't help we stop and kiss for a while. Then we keep moving I love to look at the pictures of St. Vald. I do however wish the would have pictures of Anna but we can't always have what we want. We get into the mess hall and I see Lissa and Christian, I wave to them and pull Dimitri along with me. He is laughing also a little uneasy about everyone seeing us. You know since we had to keep it a secrete for so long.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Rose!!!" yells Lissa and pulls out a pice of paper

"Happy birthday Rose." says Christian

"Thanks Fire Boy. Lissa what is that? And should I be scared?"

"You'll see and no. Rose what aren't you telling me." ask Lissa

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell but I know your not telling me something. You aroua is so many different colors excitement, scared, happy, etc."

I look at Dimitri and he noddes his head yes. We both know I'm going to have to tell her since she is my maid of honor and all that.

"Lissa I'm engaged!!!"

Lissa almost chokes on her apple juice. I look at Dimitri and we kiss. All around us everyone is gasping. I look back at Lissa and we both scream. Christian and Dimitri both plug their ears

"Congrats you guys!! I always knew you two would end up together."

"Thank you Princess."

Lissa sighs "Dimitri your going to be come family soon. Please stop calling me that and call me Lissa or Liss."

I laugh and look over at Dimitri he starts to blush I put my hand on his cheek and I kiss him again everyone gasp. I roll my eyes when are they going to grow up I mean for real can't a girl kiss her future husband. Then agian he is my mentor so I guess I would be doing the same thing if I were in their shoes but what kind I say I'm only a Dhampir. I look back at Lissa and i smile and take a deep breath for what I'm about to tell her next.

"Thats not Liss by the way. I'm also pregant. Since I'm Shadow Kisses I can have kids with Dimitri."

Me and Dimitri meet eyes he smile and kisses me and pulls me close to him. He really does seem to like the idea of being a father. Then again this is what both of wanted to be a family. We just weren't expecting the baby part but it is great. Maybe me a Dimitri will have a huge family. Whoa Rose lets get through with this one before I start to plan any more. Even though three more would be nice. Then that asshole Jesse comes up. What did I ever see in him again. HE thinks he is so tough well he wasn't that tough that night in the lounge when Dimitri came busting in.

"Hey Rose is it true your pregnant and the baby's father is Adrian?"

I look at him then to Dimitri and I whisper to Dimitri to let it go don't break his face in. We know the truth I really don't want you to get in trouble exceptionally since Headmistress is kewl about us please let it go. Even Dimitri can lose his cool sometimes I only seen it happen once. When I kissed him in the gym and in the cabin wait no the lounge to. I think that's it I'm not sure. So he jumps up a spins around Jesse falls back a couple feet and almost fall on his ass ha! Some how but I'm not sure Dimitri grew like 3feet and Jesse shrunk.

"No Jess it's not Adrian's baby it's mine. Since she is shadow kisses she can have kids with me. I'm also the one who put that ring on her finger. Come any where near her again and you'll have to deal with me. You and anyone else. Get out of mine and her face. Especially before you pis yourself in front of everyone."

Jess turn around and walks....well more likes runs like a little girl by the way the other way. Dimitri turns around and smiles then sits back down next to me and kisses me. How can he do that! Go from completly tirefing to so sweet. Christian give Dimtri a high five and Lissa eyes are so big she smile and then bust out laughing. I join in and so dose Fire boy and Dimitri.

"Maybe that will shut him up now. Good job Belikov." say Christian

"Rose guess what!" yells Lissa

"Your engaged!"

"No"

"Your not... you know"

"NO!!!!"

Christian looks at her for that answer to. When he hears the answer he breath a sigh of relief. I look at him and give him my 'What the hell is that suppose to mean?' He puts his hands up and shrugs his should and gives me a look to say 'we just are ready' look 'but someday' I smile to him then look back at Lissa who can't wait to tell me whats going on. She is jumping in her seat. I look at her and nodded my head for her to go

"I got us permission to get out of classes and off campus to go shopping."

"AHHHH!!! Lissa no way!"

"Yes, So eat up and lets go get dress."

Christian "Well you two have fun. I'm going to miss you baby."

He gives Lissa a kiss and tickles her in her ticklish stop.

"Oh Christian you'll be fine. Just don't set anyone on fire or get suspended. OK? I love you." says Lissa

Christian make a face to say 'your taking all my fun away' I finish eating and get up I give Dimitri and kiss and grab Lissa and start to walk away. While on the way to my room Lissa and I decided that we wanted to do twin day. When we were out on our own for those two years we would have these dress up days like crazy day, mismatch day, twin day, and so on. We get to my room I grab my clothes and make-up bag and we head of to Lissa's room. Once we get to Lissa's room she notices the ring.

"OMG! that is the hugest diamond i ever saw. I love how your birthstone is on one side. Is that his birthstone?"

"Yea, it is. If I move my hand the right way the reflect in the the diamond and make this really kewl color."

I show her before we get dress. I am wearing a denim shirt with a red tub-top and black boots and Lissa is wearing the same thing besides read its pink her color. We leave our hair down. Then we put on our make up. I look in the mirrior and damn we look sexy. We go down to the front of the building to meet the other guardians. I see what we will be driving in and its a candy apple red mustang.

"NO WAY!!!! Liss you got us a mustang! This is amazing!"

I hug her so tight she can't breath. Before we leave Dimitri comes up to me and whispers in my ear

"You are to damn sexy! Are you trying to get me into trouble today?"

I laugh and walk a away I put a little more spice into it just for him. Cause I know he is watching me. I turn my head to see his face he just shakes his head and smile at me. His real smile not his fake smile. I'm the only one who can tell the difference between them. We get to the mall and of course we hit our favorite stores. Hot Topic we get lot of clothes their. They have so many cutie skirts. The best part of the day was when we into Victoria's Secrete oh man Dimitri face was priceless. He could not believe what me and Lissa were buying on there. I had a hard time controlling my laughter. What was Even more funny was when we were walking around these two boys came up to me and Lissa and start flirting with with us. Well we flirted back for a while then the notice the ring on my finger and pay more attention to Lissa. Well when we started to walk away they started to harasses Lissa well at first everyone ignored it then they cross the line a grab Lissa ass. Well I reacted first and I twisted their arm around and said

"You will leave us alone. I can do more damage to you then anyone else you know. Do you understand me?"

He nodes his head and I let him go. He and his buddy run the other way I grab Lissa's hand and go to get so coffee. She looks around to see who all saw that. Honestly I don't care who saw it they all will know not to mess with us or I'll mess them up. We shop for the rest of the day with no more harassment and we go back to the acdemey and hang out in my room.

**_(END FLASHBACK)_**

**I'll update soon I know the flashback is long but this is my first time writing something with a flash back. Oh and any suggestions on a girls name would be great. Thanks please view. I know it is going fast but I will start to slow it down. I added more detail then what I had normally. Next chapther in going up soon.**


	2. Graduation day

**Chapter 2**

So here we are now I am in the middle of my last final then I'll be a free woman. Here at St. Valdafter seniors take their finals they don't have to go back to classes. Then maybe me and Lissa can work on my wedding. I picked my colors, they are Red and Black. Now don't flip out like Lissa did. I am still going to wear a white dress. Those are just my colors Dimitri and I picked out. I turn in my test and grab my stuff and go out side. I take a deep breath, I can relax no more classes and test.

"So hows you freedom?" asked a deep sexy voice.

I jump and scream and turn around. It's Dimitri he laughs at me and we close the space between us. I smile at him and give him a long passionate kiss.

"It's only been a couple minute's but so far no complaints."

"Good. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you you early. I was watching you, you look so peaceful. I never thought that was possible but it is."

"It's ok i was just thinking. About everything. I love you."

"I love you too. Never forget that."

"Never."

We kiss again and he grabs my bag and we start to walk towards my building. We are just holding hands we aren't talking we don't have to. I can't explain it but its like he knows what I'm thinking.

"So what are you going to do with your freedom?"

"Well me and Lissa are going to go plan our wedding. Would you like to join us?"

He makes a face "Wish I could but I have guardian stuff to do."

"Oh like what?"

"Well they are going to have to replace me when I leave to go protect Lissa so we have to do some interviews."

"They will never be able to find a guardian as bad ass as you are."

"Yea but they have to try."

He gives me one more kiss and we go our separate ways. I go to my room first to put my stuff away and to change into so sweats because I have a feeling I'm going to be there for a long time. Once I get change and everything I head over to Lissa's room.

"Hey, Liss what....Well I see you got everything we need don't you?"

"Hey I always like to be prepared. So lets get started. Oh I have be meaning to ask you something. It seems like every time we talked before it was about school or you wedding so before we get in to the planning of it. I know it's early in your pregnancy but what would you like to have?"

"Um, well honestly I would like to have a boy."

"Oh!? What would you name him?"

"UmmI would like to name him Mason. You know how close me and Mas were and well yeah. I explain it to Dimitri and he understand, he is completely fine with it."

"Rose you don't have to explain to me. What would you name it if it was a girl?"

"I'm not sure but me and Dimitri will find a name."

She nodes her head yes, so we start to work on the wedding party. Well my maid of honor is going to be of course Lissa then Mia and Viktoria (Dimitri's sister) are going to be my brides maids. We were looking at wedding dress but Lissa said that we are going to go to that bridal store in New York but we should lookat the pictures just to get an idea. We also said we would have a choice between Chicken and Beef because for some reason the smell of fish makes me gag. Dimitri doesn't eat fish so he doesn't mind. Oh and my cake is going to be chocolate with peanut butter filling and butter cream icing. The day of my wedding is July 18th. It's a month and couple days away but I don't want my belly showing at the wedding so we are having it early. We got a lot done in three hours then Lissa and Christian are going out so me and Dimitri go and have a little dinner together.

"So did you and Lissa get alot plan?"

"Yes the date is July 18th. I told you it will be in July and we are going to have the wedding at the court. Lissa said there is this beautiful spot that would be good for us. When we get to the court we will go find the carter for it. We got some dress ideas. For me and Lissa, Mia and Viktoria."

"Viiktoria??"

"Yea, she is one of my brides maid. I called her and asked her a couple weeks ago didn't she tell you?"

"No"

"Is that ok? I mean I wanted someone from your family in the wedding. Oh by the way we need to know who your best man is and who will be your grooms men."

"Rose its fine don't worry. Well as for my best man I asked Christian if he would do it, and I'm going to ask Adrian to be a grooms man and then I asked Eddie to be one to."

"OK, thank you. I told you to pick three people cause when the wedding party walk after us it will be tack it on guy has a girl on each arm. Wait you said Adrian you want him to be one?"

"Yea that's ok right?''

"Yea just surprised that's all. I'm sorry I just want this day to be perfect for us.''

"Whatever you say Rose. This is your day."

"No Dimitri it's our day, we are taking two different lives and making them one."

He smiles at me and give me a kiss. He walks me back to my room we give each other a good night kiss.

(Two weeks later)

It's graduation day. I'm wearing a dress Lissa bought me for my birthday. It's red and strapless, I'm wearing black high heel sandals. Then I put on the horrible robe, UGH!!!! I go out side and I start to walk to the Moroi building and out side I see Christian and Lissa making out. Again, Yet, Still

"For real guys can't you keep your hands off each other for a day."

Lissa smile and gives me a 'I'm sorry look' "Sorry, it's just well uhhh."

"Lissa whats up I know something is up I can't tell what is it?"

She looks at Christian he shrugs his shoulder and she smile and looks back to me.

"Christian just proposed to me!!!!"

"OMG! Liss no way! Congarts wait hold on before I get all excited you said yes right?"

"We wouldn't be all over each other if she said no now would we??" says Fire Boy

"True then again you never know with you two ha! Congrads guy that is so cool."

Lissa gives me a hug and we start to walk to the ceremony. On our way there we run in to Eddie, one good guy friend I have. He was there with me, Christian and Mia and Mason those couple of days. I try not to think about it. So we get there and then we have to split up. Guardians on one side Moroi on the other. So the ceremony begins. We march in and Headmistress give us her speech about how we are all on to bigger and better thing and how she remembers us when we were just little kids. How she hopes we will come back to vist.....after a while I stopped paying attention to her. Then it was time for us to get our diplomas and for us guardian are promise mark. First they would call the Moroi and then they would call their guardian or guardians. When they called Lissa's name the then called mine

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov are your gaurdians do you accept them?" they ask

"Yes, I do." says Lissa

"Rosemarie Hathaway you are to protect Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. You are to put her first and no one else that includes yourself. Are you willing to give up you life to protect her?"

"Yes, I will protect her for anything and anyone."

Then we are handed our diplomas. Dimitri doesn't have to go through the same thing cause he already promised to be her guardian. Then I go to get my promise mark. The guy gives me papers on how to take care of it even though I don't need it i already have three marks. Then we sit through the rest of the ceremony. We throw our caps up in the air. I look around and I see my friends, people I hated, people who I use to hate but not I love people like Mia (Who came back to finish her school year here). Then I feel arms wrap around my waist I turn around and see it is Dimitri I give him a kiss.

"Hello Guardian Belikov."

"Hello Guardian Hathaway."

I make a face to that he laughs at me

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No I just don't like that."

"What part the guardian part or the Hathaway part?"

"The second one."

"Well that is your name."

"Yea not for long though."

I kiss him then I hear a cough from behind me. I look around

"Mom?!"

"Congratulations Rose I am very proud of you." says Janine

"Thanks mom I didn't know you were here."

"Well that was the plan."

She smiles at me me. I still not very comfortable around her but we have been getting better. Ever since the attack, she started to treat me like an adult. I guess she saw that I can handle more things than any other kid around my age. I grew up fast. Real fast.

"Guardian Hathaway." say Dimitri

"It's mom now Dimitri."

"Well not for another month." I chime in

"A month so soon? Rose don't you want to take it slow."

"Well mom I wanted to have the wedding before I started to show. Me and Lissa have most of it plan."

"Oh. Really?"

She sounds disappointed. Never thought that was possible.

"Mom, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me and Lissa. For my dress I mean. I told Lissa I wanted to wait to go to New York but that wasn't the only reason. I wanted to wait for you."

"Really!? That would be nice."

"When do you have off?"

"Well Rose my moroigave me two months off. So I could spend it with you."

I go up to her and give her a hug. She hugs me back it kind of weird since for so long we didn't talk or anything but it was still nice.

"Thank mom. I love you. You really don't know how much this means to me that you came and that you will come with me."

"Your welcome but thank you for inviting me. I love you too."

"How about we get food. Liss and Christiancan come with us if you like." say Dimitri

"That would be great! What do you think mom?"

"Good idea, let's go see."

We go to find Liss. When I find her. Her and Christian are talking to Stan. I walk up to them its the end of the conversation.

"Excuse me Guardian Alto. Christian, Lissa. Me, Dimitri and my mom were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner."

"Yes Rose that would be great. What about you Christian?" say Lissa

"I'm in, I got no one here for me."

We say our goodbyesto Stan. He wishes me the best of luck. Man and to think we really hated each other. We go to meet up with Dimitri and my mom.

"So Fire Boy your aunt didn't come."

"Rose you should never call anyone that." crosses my mother

"It's ok Guardian Hathaway. If Rose started to call me Lord Orzeaor Prince I would start to think something is wrong with her. I rather her call me that or Christian. No Rose my aunt didn't come she couldn't make it."

Then comes up Eddie

"Hey guys."

"You know Eddie you don't have to start right after graduation."

Eddie is Christian guardian

"I know I came up to see when I should start."

"Monday, plus you and me need to pack we will be leaving for court the day after tomorrow. Spend sometime with you family." say Christian

"Ok. Oh Rose I almost forgot. Here you go."

He hands me a little box.

"Oh Eddie thank you. I got something for you too. Um, Mason's parents left me somethings of his. Like this necklaces I wear all the time. I found this and thought he would like for you to have it. It's not big but it's something. It is from me and Mason."

"Thank you Rose. Rose I never did thank you for saving me that day. I also wanted to remind you. No matter what people say it wasn't your fault that Mason didn't make it. He went in when he should have stayed put."

"I know Eddie and thank you. It was hard being here today and when they called his name it was like a knife in the gut."

"Yes that's what me and Christian where talking to Guardian Alto about. He said the other Guardian decide to give his parents a diploma for him because of everything." say Lissa

"Oh" me and Eddie say together

We say our goodbyes and we start to head of to dinner. We chose this little restaurant. It's not fancy but it's nice. While we are waiting for our table

"Rose what did you give Eddie?" ask Lissa

"Oh, well when looking through his things his parents left me I found a pocket watch. On the other side without the watch there was a pictures of us three. It was a picture me, Eddie, and Mason took our freshman year. It was after our first defense class. I gave Mason a black eye."

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry." says Lissa

"Liss don't worry about it. This necklaces I'm wearing it's a locket and in side Mason put that same picture and he put one of just me and him. That one it I'm trying to give him a kiss on the cheek and he is backing away from me smiling. His grandmother gave it to him and told him to give it to someone he would care for. He told me all about one day. I had a feeling Mason would have given it to me anyway."

Dimitri comes up to me and wraps his arms around my waist and gives me a little kiss "I think he would have too."

The waitress calls us we go to our table. We asked for the no smoking section because of me. We get this little round table.

"Ok so changing the subject to a happier one. Rose, Dimitri have you thought about what you are going to name my grandchild." asks Janine

"Rose thought of a boys name and I meant to ask you Rose what do you think of the name Nakkita Aydan Belikov?" asks Dimitri

"I like it. So mom we have Nakkita Aydan if its a girl and Mason Paal if it a boy."

"Well so musch for changing the subject to a happier on."

"Mom it's fine."

"Dimitri what does Nakkita and Aydan mean?" asks Lissa

"Well Nikkita means unconquered, and unconquerable and Aydan means little fire. Mason actully mean Bricklayer and Paal mean Guardian." say Dimitri

"Well those are both beautiful names whatever one you have will have a great name." says Lissa

"Oh Dimitri I am so happy,"

"Me to Rose, I have everything I ever wanted you and a family."

"Ok let's start talking about something else besides Mason, the baby and the wedding."

The waitress comes over and takes our drink orders. Lissa, Christian and I get a cherry coke. My mom get a martini and Dimitri get a beer. Never thought I see the day those to order a drink.

"Hey guys I would like to make a toast. To all of you here who supported me and beleiveds in me. Lissa your my best friend I don't know what I would do with out you. Christian we may have are moments but we both agree we want the best for Lissa, I was wrong at the beging you were always the right one for Lissa. Mom you were there for me even when I thought you weren't I know we have our rough pactes but we are working thourgh them. Dimitri I honestly don't know what to say. You were there for me from day on when Lissa and I came back. I gave you problems but you never gave up on me. Thank you. Lastly I want to toast Mason, Mason you were such a good buddy. You were there through everything when I wanted to stop you came in and made everything better. I wish you were he Mas, and I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to protect you that day. Even though your not here in person with us, I know your spirt is here protecting us. We love you Mason. I love you all and thank you."

We clash our glasses together and take a sip. No one says anything for a long time

"So Rose do you know what you want?" asks Dimitri

"A double cheese burger. Please."

"Rose no matter where you go you will always get that. I remember when you were little and I take you to a fancy restaurant you would always get that." sighs my mother

Christian and Lissa get the same thing, my mom get a salad, and Dimitri get this pasta and chicken thing. It looks pretty good I steal a couple bites.

"Oh Rose I have good news."

"What is it mom?"

"I have been in contact with you dad. We actuallyI have been in contact with him since you were born. He is a royally, he doesn't have a title but some how he is. He is coming to court for a while. He asked me to be his guardain since something happen to his other ones. I accepted, he will be here monday."

"Are you saying that A) I'm going to get to see you more and B) I might get to meet my dad?"

"Yes and hopefully. I talked to him about it and he said 'yes he would like to meet you and hopefully we could get together.' oh he would also like to meet Dimitri."

"Wow, mom that's so cool. Will he be here for the wedding? If so you think he would give me a way and we could have that father daughter dance? It would be nice to have something most other people have."

"Rose I'm sure he will. I told him alot about you and sent him pictures of you. You can ask him monday. When I said my moroi let me have two months off they actully let ge go early."

"Oh mom I'm soory."

"No worries Rose."

We finish eating we get back to the acdemy. Lissa and Christian go to their rooms to get somethings packed. Me and Dimtri take me mom to guest housing. Then me and Dimtri head back to my room. I have all of my stuff packed so I'm ready to leave. I get changed into my over size T-shirt and Dimitri like always sleeps in his boxers. I put on some music and fall happil alseep in his arms. Intill I go to this beaxh. Aww come on not tonight.

"Little Dhampir. How are you?" asks Adrian

"I was happy now not so much. I'm a guardian now so please stop calling me that."

"Well I'm sorry, but I heard some roumors about you and were wondering if they were true."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you pregant and its Dimitri's baby?"

"Yes."

"Are you getting married to him.:

"Yes. Don't you see my ring on my finger?"

"Yes, I do now. I guess I'm out of the running now."

"You never were in the running."

"Yea well goodbye Rose."

"Adrian wait."

but I go back in to darkness. Well he was going to find out sometime I guess it was best that he found out now.

**Hey ok so that was that. I know I change the title of the chapter but I thought of something better. Ok so I didn't get that much votes on the name and I need to write one down so I chose the two that people liked the best and put them together. If you don't like to bad. I'm sorry but hey thats how it is. Please Review I'm trying really hard to write something good. I hope you enjoy. I'll update soon.**


	3. Suprise

**Chapter 3**

So it's Sunday and we are leaving for court today. Me and Lissa take one more walk around because we are going to miss this place. It was home for us for so long. Even though we went MIA for two years. We go back to all the old place. It's going to be weird. We think about all that has happen to us over the years. Lissa losing her parents, Us running away. getting dragged back here, Mia starting rumors about us then us getting even with her, us fighting with each other, us getting boyfriends and losing them, just so much has happen behind these walls. We left our mark in it and it left its mark on us. For the good and the bad.

"Rose, Lissa it's time to go." yells Dimitri

We turn around and leave these hall as students for the last time. I think I might actually cry. So we get to the plane and we get settled in. Christian and Lissa are up front talking about what kind of wedding they would like and Me and Dimitri are talking about how we have to find a house. Lissa and I are going to share a little apartment until after the wedding and Christian and Dimitri will do the same. Tomorrow Me, Lissa. Dimitri and mom are going to go house hinting. Of course Eddie will be following along. We get to the court it is so late me and Lissa go straight to bed. We have to get up early the next day. House hunting what fun. I haven't had a visit from Adrian again, I feel kind of bad I mean I didn't tell him myself and he found out cause of other people and he came to me to see if it was true. He will find someone, I know he will. So now it is Sunday me and Lissa of course are running late with all the primping. Once we get to where Dimitri told us to meet him and my mom once we get there. I see someone I'm not sure who he is. He can't be a threat cause Dimitri and my mom are talking to him. Who is that? It's not Adrian or Christian. I'm confused, as we get over there my mom turns around and waves to me. I wave back

"There you two are, your late. Rose this is Abraham you father. Abraham this is Rose."

Is my mom being flirty or am i imaging it. He says something in a language I'm not so sure about and my mom giggles. Yup she is flirting...kind of creepy if you ask me. Then everything my mom said just hit me.

"Mama say what?!"

"Rose that is not very lady like. Rose this is you dad."

"Hello Rose, well this is wired."

"Yea it is. Oh this is Lissa, I mean Princess Vasilisa. I'm guessing you already meet Dimitri."

"Princess..." He gives a little bow "Yes I have we were just getting to know each other."

"Ok so wired question but what should I call you."

"Abe."

"Ok so lets get started. You are more than welcome to come. We are just going house hunting."

"Yes I'll join you guys on you outing."

We start to go to the first house. Once we get there we meet our agent

"Hello, My name is Maria."

"Hi Maria, I'm Rose, this is mi fiancee Dimitri, my mom Janine and my dad Abe. Oh my best friend Lissa."

"Well hello all, lets get started. Ok this house has two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living/dinning room. It's not big but it's a good started house. I'll give you guy time to look around. Let me know."

"So Rose what do you think?'' asks Dimitri

"To small, we will need a bigger house."

"I agree it's too small. You need at least 4 four rooms and more than one bathroom would be good." say Janine

"So no need to look around." Says Dimitri

"Yea sorry. Lissa what do you think."

"Well I think it would be a good started house for you to but since you will be having a baby then no its not a good house."

"Yea but it would be a good house for you and Christian. To bad we couldn't get him to come along."

Lissa shrugs her shoulders. We tell Maria that we are not interested in this house that it would be to small since we are starting a family. So we go to the next house its a little farther than the first house so we drive there. The house around it are nice.

"Ok so this house is like five steps up from that other one. It's an old Victorian house. It has six bedrooms, four bathroom, three family rooms, a beautiful kitchen, a big back yard with a patio and pool, oh and a master bedroom that has its on bathroom. Take a look around, I think this house just screams you."

We look around we look in all the rooms, then we good back to the living room.

"Dimitri I love it!!!! Could we afford it?"

"Yes Roza we can. Are you sure?"

"Yes! Mom, Dad, Lissa what do you think?"

"Rose, this is perfect. I couldn't think of a better place for you and you family." say Janine

"I have you agree with you. This place is perfect for our daughter." say Abe

"Rose if you don't get this house I think I might have to hurt you." say Lissa

"Well Rose this is our home. Maria, we would like to buy this house." says Dimitri

"Oh good. I've got the paper work right here. You said it's going to be paid in full right?"

"Yes"

"Dimitri we can't pay this in full."

"Rose it's a wedding gift."

"From who?!"

''From my family and your parents."

"Mom, Abe are you for real about this?"

"Yes Rose we got a hold of Dimitri family they agreed to go in it." say Janine

"OMG!! Thank you both.''

"This makes my gift look like nothing."says Lissa

"What are you getting her?" ask Abe

"She is buying my wedding dress. Even though I told her she doesn't have to."

"But I kept bugging her until she gave in." says Lissa

We all at this.

"When are we leaving?" ask Janine

"Tomorrow, the appointment is Wednesday. That gives us the rest of tomorrow and Tuesday to shop. Wednesday we go in. Thursday and Friday are the fittings. Pick it up Saturday home by Sunday." say Lissa

"Will they have it done by then?" asks Mom

"Yes I told them no sample dress. Then they said it is going to coast more then to have it done in time.. I told them no problem. It doesn't matter."

Then me and Dimitri are called over to sign the papers and we are given the keys. We wont move in until after the honeymoon. Well at least that gives us time to paint. Well Dmitri to paint, I can't since I'm pregnant. Now me and Dimitri are off to my doctors appointment.

"Ok so here we go. The heart beat is going to be fast that is normal."

We listen to the heart beat. The nurse make a look of confusion.

"Oh that's weird I hear two heart beats. Well lets get the ulster sound that will tell us if I was imaging it or not."

I look at Dimitri and smile. The nurse puts the gel on my stomach. Which has a tiny bump Dimitri kisses me and whispers I love you in my ear. God I love this man.

"Oh that gel is cold."

"Yea, sorry. Well looky here I wasn't imaging it. You guys are going to have twins. See her is one sac and there is the other sac."

"Dimitri we are having twins!!!! Can you believe that?"

"Good thing we went with the bigger house."

We all laugh. I am so excited I can't believe I'm having twins. Oh I hope one is a girl and one is a boy. Once we get out of the doctors office I call Lissa and tell her we both are screaming for like ten minutes. We are on our way to the drug store to get me a prenatal vitamins. I call my mom on the way and she cries. Not what I was expecting but ok.

**Ok so that is chapter 3 I thought it would be cutie if the had twins. Oh if your fowling the story go back to Ch. 2 I added a little something in there. It's nothing big that if you read it you wont understand the story but I would go back if I were you. Please you all who are reading this. More chapters to come I promise ;)**


	4. Shopping trip

**Chapter 4**

It's Sunday and we are on are way to New York.

"So Rose do you know what designer you would like?" asks my mom

"Pnina Tornai, I absolutely love her dress they are amazing."

"That will look great on you. For both dresses."

"Lissa what?!"

"I'm getting you a dress for the ceremony and reception."

"I'm not going to need two dresses."

"Your not going to want to wear a long wedding dress the whole time.. Your getting two and no arguing or I'll get you one without you trying it on."

I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs also my mom sighs. We get to New York finally. I ready for food and bed. We stop at Pizza hut and grab a bite then we go and check in with the hotel. I go straight to bed and past out. At 7 in the morning my phone rings.

_BABY I LOVE BABY I WANT YOU PLEASE DON'T GO I'LL MISS YOU WAY TO MUCH_

"Hey Dimitri, so why did you wake me up. Not that I'm complaining I love to hear you voice."

"Sorry Roza, I just wanted to hear your voice, I miss you."

"Miss you too."

"So what do you have plan for your first girls day?"

"Lissa has a spa day plan."

"Well have fun. Me, Christian, and Adrian are going to paint the house and have a guys day."

"Ok make sure you don't paint the rooms the wrong color. Wait did you say Adrian? We haven't seen him in a while."

"Yes I did and I know he just got to court after you left. He said he has some exciting news. He wants to tell Christian, Eddie and I before anyone else. Also it will be pretty hard to paint the rooms the wrong color since you put the paint in each room that it should be in."

"Thank you."

"Relax please. I love you goodbye."

"Love you too. Bye."

I get up and get a shower now what to wear. Oh I know I'll wear my short shorts, black tube top, and black sandles. I go to put my make up on right in the middle of putting on my make up there is a knock on the door. I go an answer it

"Hey guys one sec. let me just finish with this."

we go down stairs to the limo.

"Lissa are you sure about this. I mean you are already doing so much."

"Yes Rose. Oh guess what."

"Your pregnant!"

"Rose that is no way to speak to a princess." hisses my mother

"It's ok Miss. Hathaway. It's just a joke. No Rose I'm not, The queen is stepping down early due to health reason So I will be going back to school as Queen Vasilisa."

"No way Lissa that is so cool.''

she shrugs her shoulders, we get to the spa. The first thing on the list is a mud bath (who would ever thought you would want to sit i a tub of hot mud.), then a sea weed wrap and mani and pedi. After the spa we go and get food, we go to this little Chinese food

"Thank you Princess." says mom

"Miss. Hathaway please call me Lissa."

"Then you call me Janine."

"Deal."

We hit a movie store a buy some movies Twilight, New Moon, Dear John, and Harry Potter and the half blood prince. Then we go back to the hotel

"Mom you can join us if you want. We are just going to do a movie night."

"No thank you Rose I;m tried and ready for bed but thank you."

"Ok."

"What is on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Shopping" says Lissa and I together

We go to our rooms and put in a movie.

"Hey Lissa I have a fun idea."

"I'm scared what is it?"

"Dimitri text me say him and Christian were going to hang out tonight. We are going to call them."

"Ok" she says confused

_Ring Ring _

"Hello"

"Hey baby"

"Hey Rose."

"Hi Dimitri."

"Hello Princess....I mean Lissa, wait Ill out you on speaker."

"Hello Rose."

"Fire Boy!!"

"Hey Lissa."

"Christian are you behaving yourself?"

"As best as I can be."

"So what are you girls up to tonight?" asks Dimitri

I put my hand over the phone and tell Lissa to play along

"Oh you know we are in my hotel room, relaxing, watching a movie."

"Really?!" asks Christian

"Yea, you know we are in our bra and underwear, sitting on the bed."

"Come on Rose for real." says Dimitri

"No Dimitri it's true. Rose could you do me a favor and put this lotion on my back."

"Rose, Lissa is there anything you would like to tell us??" asks Christian

"Yea Fire Boy you guys are missing a lot of girl on girl action here."

"Oh yea come here Rose, ummm." says Lissa

"Rose will you ever grow up?" asks Dimitri

"I thought that's what you liked about me, come on comrade you can't just like me for my body."

"Good night !!!" yells Christian be for we hang up.

WE laugh our asses off, then we put in Twilight then New Moon then Dear John we fall asleep after that. The next thing I know it's time to get up and go shopping,,,again. We get to the mall, of course me and Lissa go into our favorite store Hot Topic

"Mom are you sure you are ok?"

"Rose this is not place for you or Lissa."

"Mom relax me and Lissa use to always shop here when we were out on our own for those two years. This is where a lot of our clothes cam from. Lissa hurry up I want to see you in that dress!"

"I'm coming out now!!"

she steps out in a little black and hot pink dress, which is strapless by the way

"Lissa you look well not hot....SEXY."

"Princess you should not be wearing that."

"AWW mom relax she is fine."

"Rose a princess should not be wearing that."

"Lissa get the dress."

She nodes her head and we buy our clothes we go and get some more food. To make mom even more awkward me and Lissa go into Victoria Secrets. Well lets just say mom was shocked about some of the things we bought here. Well also two guys came and started to flirt with us but then they saw our rings and left us alone. Well we are back to the hotel and tomorrow is the day I have be so nervous about. I wonder what that means, it's just to get the dress it's not actually the wedding day. I hope I find the perfect dresses.

**Ok so that is Chapter four sorry it took so long like I said I have band after this month is over I will be able to write more. If I could get on a computer at school I would have more of it done but there is way to much stuff happing now I'm sorry. I would like to thank all of you who have Reviewed and who like this story. I just hope it's as good as you guy are making it look. Chapter 5 will be up soon depending on how long**


	5. The Dress

**Chapter 5**

The next day we go to Kleinfeld's Bridal store. I love this store and there show Say Yes to the Dress. If I can't find a dress here there are no dresses out there for me. My only problem will be my mother. She might not like anything I like, we shall see. My fav., designer is Pnina Tornai and her dresses always have lace on them and around the stomach area it is see through. We get up early the next morning, Lissa tells me to wear my hair up since that is how I am having it for the wedding. It's so I can see what I looks like up with the drees. Well I laugh but I agree to do it. In the middle of putting on my make up we hear a knock.

"Who is it?"

"Me your mother."

I go an answer the door. Of course she come in the middle of me putting my eye liner on. I open the door for her to come back in, I go back to the mirror

"Rose what are you doing?"

"Putting on my make-up. I'm almost done''

"You are putting way to much on''

"Mom you can't even tell I have any on. The trick is to make it look like you have nothing on and to accent your natural features."

I finish putting on my make up and tell Lissa to hurry up. She comes out of the bathroom grabs our purses and we go down to the limo. We get to the store and check in we are only wait a couple of minutes. Then our consultant Sarah comes over.

"Hi, my name is Sarah who is my bride?"

''Me, I'm Rosemarie but call me Rose. This is my mother Janine and my best friend and of course my maid of honor Lissa.''

She takes us to the dressing room asks us what we want to see me in

"Well I love lace, nothing plain. If it's plain I don't want to see it. I do have a Favorite designer and that is Pnina Tornia."

"I like you not many brides come in knowing what they want."

"Oh she is also getting two dress. Both Pnina if she wants." says Lissa

"Ok well I am going to go and find your dress. We will start with the cermony dress then the reception dress. I'm going to pull some other designers for you if you don't mind."

After she leave my mom and Lissa go and sit outside, I get ready to be put in my first dress. Sarah comes back with a lot of dress. We decide to save the Pnina's for last. The first dress I get into is a Larenzzo. It's a sweet heart dress and a Mermaid fit. We go outside and show my mom and Lissa

"Mom what do you think."

"I don't like it. I mean it's not plain it has beautiful beading but it's not the dress." say Janine

"It doesn't scream you." says Lissa

"I agree I wanted a ball gown."

We go back into the dressing room we put on my second dress of the day. It also is a Larenzzo

"Ok so this is a Larenzzo too. It's a ball gown sweetheart neckline it's more plain but it still has beautiful beading." says Sarah

"No"

"What don't you like about it Rose?" asks Lissa

"To plain, Sarah I think we should just go straight to the Pnina's."

"That's fine, you do seem like a Pnina girl."

We go back into the dressing room and Sarah takes all the other dresses away that are not Pnina.

"Ok so this is Pnina, it is a mermaid/ball gown, it's all lace basically the whole top as beading has all beading. A sweetheart neckline, strapless."

"YES!!!!!"

"Rose that is amazing, this is so you." says Lissa

"My little girl is getting married! This dress just made it so real for me." say Janine

"So your saying yes to this dress?'' asks Sarah.

I shake my head yes. We go back into the dressing room. Sarah saw this Pnina dress for the reception so she just had to grab it. Well one dress down and one to go.

"Ok so this is the second dress. It also is Pnina. Its a cocktail dress lace with those bow and a little bead. I think this is for you." says Sarah

"Rose this is really nice. I think Dimitri will love it. He will love both dresses." say Janine

"Well Rose are these you dress?" asks Lissa

"Yes"

"Good so lets go get you sized up and you know there is a 60% payment due when we put this order in." say Sarah

"Oh no I'm paying it in full and for the extra so she can have it by Friday. I already talked to some one about it." say Lissa

"Ok."

So we go and get my sizing done. Then we head off to do more shopping. The fittings go perfectly on Thursday. It is now Saturday and we are home . I put my dress away and go see Dimitri. Me a Dimitri don't leave his room for the whole day.

**Ok that is chapter five the pictures of Rose's dresses are on on profile. The second dress over is Rose's dress for the second one**


	6. Hen night

**Chapter 6**

So me and Lissa and my mom come back from the shopping trip I'm so excited about the dress I can't wait for Dimitri to see them. We got Lissa's maid of honor dress and Viktoria's and Mia's dress and shoes they are so dam cutie my mom got her mother of the bride dress, well lets just say I know where I got my amazing figure from. It's the night before my wedding, also know as Hens Night!!! I am not allowed to drink so no one is going to. We can still have fun those.

"Rose are you sure about this?" asks Dimitri

"Yea Dimka."

"But will you have fun aren't most Hen nights for you girls to go out and drink?" he asks

"We are going to go to the club and go dancing no drinks I promise I will not hurt our babies. Plus Mia is going to tell us something today."

"Tonight wow."

"What do you know?"

"I can't tell you. Mia wants to tell you, but I will tell you it is good news."

"Ok well you better get going the girls are showing up soon and I still have to get ready. I love you and don't get into to much trouble that I might make me rethink marrying you.''

He kisses me good bye. I go and get ready. The dress for my Hen night is red and the straps are crossing each other and I have these amazingly cutie red shoes. I go put my make up on Lisa lets everyone in once I get down stairs I give everyone a hug. Tonight it is just me, Lissa, Viktoria, and Mia. The put a crown on my head. I feel so important.

"Hey before we go guy I want to tell you something...kind of big." says Mia

"What is it Mia??" asks Rose

"Well umm I am not sure how it happen but some how it did. It's nothing bad it's actually really good. Me and Adrian are kind of a couple. We have been for a couple weeks and he is already talking about us having a family. I told him it's early to be talking about that but he was saying after I graduate collage." says Mia

"OMG MIA!!! THAT IS AMAZING!!!!" yells me and Lissa

"Thank I really do Love him, for some reason. He is so sweet and he has been laying of the stuff he only takes it when he really needs it." says Mia

"Well lets get to the club cause MAMA wants to dance" I yell.

They all laugh at me, we get to the club and go get a table. Me and Lissa are the first to hit the dance floor. Of course Lissa had and go request our song

"Rose this is for you and your last night of freedom I love you girl." says Lissa

Then the song Party in the USA comes on. We are all dancing before I know this guy comes up to me and starts rubbing up against me. I normally wouldn't have mind this but I mean I'm almost a married women. I grab Lissa and drag her to the bathroom

"Lissa we have to go."

"Why?"

"Why, didn't you see what that guy was doing?"

"You never cared before."

"Before I wasn't an almost married women."

"Relax nothing will happen lets go back please."

"Fine."

We go back to the dance the dance floor, we finish out the song then the Dj puts on a slow song. I start to walk off the floor but the guy grabs my arm

"Hey lets dance" he says

"Ok"

"You looked hot out there." he says

"Thanks."

"That red dress, wow it hugs you perfectly."

"Um thanks."

"So whats your name?"

"Rose, and yours?"

"Mike. So this is your last night of freedom?"

"I guess some would say that."

"Well then lets make this night memorable for you."

Before I could stop him he kisses me. I pull back and I bust his lips

"You whore what did you do that for!" yells Mike

"You kissed me and I didn't want you to. Don't you see the ring on my finger I'm getting married tomorrow!!"

Lissa comes up to me a grabs my arm before I could get into any more trouble

"You shouldn't leave without you guardians you stupid fucker!!!!"

"Rose lets go now!!" yells Lissa, Mia and Vicky

We go out side and go back to our car we are heading home cause they don't want me to get in anymore trouble

"Rose wtf was that!?" asks Lissa

"He kissed me I didn't want him to so I punched him. I told you I wasn't comfortable and when he kissed me I felt like I was cheating on Dimitri. Let's just go home and watch movies ok. NO ONE TELL DIMITRI WHAT HAPPEN DO YOU UNDERSTAND?''

They all shake their heads yes, we go home and watch movies for the rest of the night. I am so neverouse about tomorrow. I will soon be Rosemarie Belikov.

**Ok so that is chapter 6 you should all get to see all the dress and shoes and all that on my profile if one doesn't work let me know I'll fix it or I'll have to fine a new dress. Hope you enjoy the next chapter will be up soon hopefully I'm so busy I might wait intill after I caome back from the band trip to put up chapter 7 so not intill te being of next month maybe I have yet to decied.**


	7. The Wedding

**Chapter 7**

I wake up early I go to the kitchen to get something to eat. I try not to wake up the others but of course I do a horrible job.

"Hey Rose getting some food?" asks Mia

"Yea want to come, I was going to make pancakes and bacon."

"Yum that sounds good. Is it possible to have a hang over even those we didn't touch one ounce of liquor."

"We I guess so, hey you guys could have had a drink I just didn't cause Mason and Nik."

"Yea how are they doing anyways."

"Well I'm only a month so not much going on in there yet but the doctor say they are doing fine. I still have trouble believing I am having twins."

"I know I mean I never really thought of you as a mommy type person or even big bad ass Dimitri"

"Yea, but now that I'm on my way to being a mommy I think after a while we will have more, I mean if Dimka wants more we have to see how these two go first. We have a big enough house."

"That you do."

We make the pancakes and Lissa and Vicky wake up, we eat breakfast and get ready to go the the salon where they are doing our hair, nails and make up. We get there and my mom is waiting for us so is Dimitri's mom

"Rose, don't you think you should be more dress up."

"Mom I'm only getting my hair and nails and make up done relax. Where is your dress?"

"I'm not putting it on until after I get everything done."

"OK, Hi Mama Belikov."

"Hello Roza, Welcome to the family make my boy happy."

"Yes, Mama Belikoz."

"Just call me Mama"

"Ok, Mama"

We get our hair done, My hair is up in a bun with red roses in it, Lissa, Vick,and Mia's hair is down with a braid across with black flowers, mom and mama's hair is up with a flower on the side, and Dimitri's niece is in a crown. We get our nails done and make up now we are off to the wedding. We get there and get ready.

"Rose you look so beatiful." say Mia and Vicky

"Thanks guys. You look great to, thanks for doing this."

"No problem."

"Mom!!! You look HOT!"

"Rose, thanks."

"For real mom the black dress looks great on you, I thought you were get strapless not halter."

"I was but none of them looked good on me then I found this one and I had to get it."

"Yes, Mama you coming we have to get pictures."

"Here I am, In my simple red with short selves dress."

"You look great Mama, and plus I think Dimka is going to kill me for Vicky's dress. It's short but not to short and it looks great on her and Mia. I love Lissa dress to it is vintage."

We go and get our pictures taken. Mom and Mama go and sit down. We start the wedding. Then I hear mine and Dimitri's song You forever and ever baby. I have my arm in my dad's arm and we walk down the isle and all I see is Dimitri his face gives it all away. He is so happy and he loves the dress. We get there and Abe lifts my veil and gives me a kiss on the cheek and put my veil back down, then he places my hand in Dimitri.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asks the priest

"I do." says my father

"Please be seat, Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here who thinks that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold you peace."

he looks around

"Ok, please face each other. Do you Dimitri Belikov take Rosemarie Hathaway to be you lofty wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward."

"I do."

"And do you Rosemarie Hathaway take Dimitri Belikov to be you loflty wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward."

"I do."

"May I have the rings." Lissa and Christian hand him the rings he says a prayer over them and gives Dimitri my ring

"Dimitri you may say your vows now.''

"Rose, you are the most important person to me. I love you. I'm so happy you chose me, we have been through a lot but we made it. You are the reason I get up every day. I want you and only you. I want to see you every day when I wake up and every night when I go to sleep. I can't wait to start our family." says Dimitri

"You may put the ring on her finger." he place the ring on my finger

"Rose you may say your vows now''

''Dimitri, what can I say. I love you, you are everything to me. You get me when its like no one else does. You are my other half, I sometimes have a problem knowing where I end and you begin that's how much we are in sync together. I want you every day and every night. I can't wait for our family to being I love you. No matter what."

"You place the ring on his finger."

I place his ring on his finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dimitri lifts my veil and kisses me we turn around and the priest introduce us as Mr. and Mrs. Belikov we walk down the isle and out to the car.

We get to the reception we take some pictures and then I go and change into my reception dress. I go back out to my husband, he is sitting down getting ready to eat.

"You look hot, in both dresses.'' say Dimitri

"Thanks.''

Everyone clings their glasses me and Dimitri kiss. This night is sop perfect. Then the Dj says it's time for the father daughter dance and for everyone to clear the floor. I go up to Abe, he holds out his hand the Dj plays 'I loved her first' by heartland. After that song Dimitri comes over and we have our first dance. To our song, then everyone joins us. Then we do that dance where we dance where everyone pays a dallor to dance with us. Then we start to play fast pace music, Then there I see him Mike. He is coming right over to me and Dimitri and it looks like he has been drinking

"Dimitri, do you know who that guy is?''

"Yea, it's Mike my half brother why?''

''Well last night at my hen night he was at the same club um and we dance and he kissed me."

"He what?!"

"Yea, I stopped it before anything could happen, but I thought you should know since he is heading this way and he looks drunk."

Then comes over Mike

"Dimitri brother congrats. Rose how are you."

"I'm fine hows the face?''

"What??" asks Dimitri

"Your wife didn't tell you, I kissed her and then she punched me.''

"She told me about the kiss and dancing but not the punch.''

''I also didn't tell you he called me a whore oppose I guess I just did''

''You what?!''

"That might have come out.''

''Mike I suggest you leave before I get mad and do more damage to you the what Rose did.''

He leaves and Dimitri takes me out into the hall

''Dimitri I'm so sorry, I didn't want you find out. It was nothing I just couldn't have him come over to us and act like everything was good.''

"Roza I'm not mad about the kiss....well ok yea I am but I want to make sure you are ok.''

''I'm fine.''

He takes me back in side and we have a great night and do all of the normal tradition stuff. I can't stop looking at him and how happy he is. I only hope we get to have our happy ending.

**Ok so I know I said I wouldn't put it up intill the beging of next month but I had a lot of engery so this is the wedding. I know Dimitri finding out wasn't as excoring as you were hoping but don't worry Mike isn't leaving yet. All pictures are on my profile. Please review this is my first real story on here. Next chapter is the Honeymoon not sure where they are going yet but it will be a nice place. **


	8. Ireland

**Chapter 8**

We get to the plane and my dumb ass forgot to pack something to change into for the plane ride. So I am in my second dress, the only good thing is Dimitri is in his Tux. Lissa made arrangements for us to have a privet jet (there are advantages of having a best friend who is the future queen).

"Dimitri will you please tell me where we are going."

"We are going to Ireland then we are going to go to Russia. I got to see where you live, now you get to see where I lived."

"You lived in Ireland?!"

"For a while, that's where my moroi wanted to lived. You know our saying so that's where I lived for 5 years then he was killed and I was transferred to the states."

"Oh, well I'm sure we will have fun. We visiting your family when we are in Russia."

"Yes, Sonya didn't come she is expecting again, and she is a month away from her due date. I would like to see her, and my niece and nephew."

"That would be nice. Does Sonya know what she is having yet?"

"No she likes to be surprised. Speaking of that do you want to know or be surprised?"

"I want to know, what about you?"

"I want to know also."

"Good."

"Goes to sleep Roza I will wake you up when we get there."

I lay my head on his shoulder, he wraps an arm around me and I fall asleep. I'm not sure how long I slept but when I was awake I was in a bed and it was light out. I looked over to the other side and saw Dimitri laying there. Then I looked around the covers where off the bed and we had no close on. Well wait oh no I do remember what happen

(flash back)

"Rose wake up we are here."

"Ok lets go to bed."

"Rose we have to get to the place first."

"Damn."

We drive to the place we are staying. I was expecting a little cottage or a hotel room but no it was not

"Dimitri a castle?!"

"Yes Rose Lissa helped me she said we may use it. It is one the royals use to use."

"Well lets go find our bedroom."

"Are you that tired?"

I turn around to him and give a sly smile

"No, I'm not and you better not be either."

I kiss him and he gets the idea. He picks me up and carry me to our room. The people at the castle took are stuff in. Dimitri told them to go get rest. HE lays me on the bed and he undoes my dress, and slips int off and throws it across the room

"Wow you took that off easy, I thought you liked the dress."

"I love the dress, I just love it more over there on the floor."

We both smile, he finishes taking of my underwear then I take off his Tux

"I thought you like the tux?'' he says

me being my smart ass self "I love the tux, I love it better over there on the floor."

He smiles at me, and starts off slowly and get faster and deeper and harder to where it is to where I am about to scream. I love him so I pull him closer to me.

(End Flashback)

I look over at Dimitri sleeping, he looks so peaceful. I try not to wake him as I get up to go get some clothes on cause I am very hungry but I don't do such a great job.

"Roza is everything ok?" asks Dimitri

"Yea, go back to sleep."

"I can't now, your not with me."

"I'm sorry I just got hungry. I'm going to go find something to eat."

Dimitri get up and pulls on a pair of pants and takes my hand.

"Let's go get something to eat then we can go look around."

We get down to the kitchen and the chef there asks us what we would like to eat. We asks for pancakes and bacon. We go to sit at the table.

"Dimitri where are we going?"

"you'll see, you'll love it I promise."

"Ugh you know I hate surprises."

"I know Roza but please."

We finally get to a house and I look at Dimitri with a confused face.

"You always wanted to know more about me and that's what I am doing."

He goes and knocks on the door and this guy comes and answers. They embrace each other an hug.

"Belikov where have you been?"

"Hey Jacob, I have been in the states. Oh Jacob this is my wife Roza. Roza this is one of my close friends Jacob, we both were asinged to the sme morio."

"Hello Rose, well come in and lets get a drink."

"Jacob I'll just have water."

"No wine?"

"I can't I am expecting."

"Who is the lucky man."

"Dimitri."

Jacob turns around and looks at us like we are crazy

"I'm sorry but I thought you were a Dhampir."

"I am, but I am shadow kisses so I can have kids with Dimitri."

"You are shadow kisses too?"

"Yes. Do you know any others."

"Rose, Jacob is shadow kisses, To our morio."

"After he died I decided to retired. I couldn't protect another person again, it was my fault he was killed."

"Jacob it was not your fault, the over powered you, I should have been there to help."

"You went home to visit your family like you should have."

"Wait will someone fill me in please."

"Dimitri's grandmother got very ill so he went home to help out, she is fine now from what I hear. Zach wanted to go out to the mall and get something for his girlfriend, it was their sixth month anniversary. We got to the mall and there we five strogios around. I killed two of them but one got to Zach and snapped his neck. Two were holding me they made me watch them snap his neck and drink his blood. The whole time I was telling Zach I'm sorry. He told me not to worry about it he said it was his fate." Jacob tells me

"Was Zach a spirit user?"

"Yes, I was suppose to died of an illness but Zach saved me, we were the best of friends. I watch my best friend died before my eyes. No one will know how that feels."

"I do Jacob, one of my best friends was kill before my eyes."

I told him to story over a cup of tea, Dimitri just sat back and let us talk. It was getting late so we went back to the house

"You wanted me to meet him didn't you, you knew we had a lot in common."

"Yes Roza, I was hoping you both would talk about Zach and Mason. I know you say your pver it but Roza can see the pain in your eyes, you still feel like it's your fault that Mason died. It's not your fault just like it was not Jacobs fault he was over powered and Mason came back when he should have stayed put."

"I will get better I promise."

"I know Roza I know."

We spent the next two weeks around Ireland and then we head off to Russia.


	9. Russia

**Chapter 9**

Now we are at Dimitri's home. Sonya is freaking out because she is two weeks late.

"Sonya it's ok the baby will come when it's ready to come." says Dimitri

"Dimkia you are not the one who has to sorry this baby. My back hurts, my feet hurt. Hell I can't even see my feet."

"Sonya how about me and you go for a walk, it might help. I read in one of my baby books that working out can induce labor." I say

"I'll give it a try Rose. Oh and I am so sorry I didn't make it to you wedding."

"Will you please stop, it was the right thing to do. You had to stay here. Sonya can I asks you a question."

"Sure Rose."

"Dimitri introduce me to Jacob and I was just wondering do you guy know him."

"He introduce you to Jacob?!"

Yea."

"He never does that, but you and Jacob do have a lot in common. How is Jacob?"

"He is good you know him?"

"Yes, we use to date. He was the best boyfriend a girl could ever have. Yea I know he is two years younger than me but we were in love. I still lve him."

"He did ask about you."

"He did what did he want to know?"

"How you were doing. We told him yo were well and expecting you third child. He say congrats and best wishes. He gave me his number to give to you. He doesn't want Dimitri to know. Why is that?"

"Dimitri never liked that we dated, he almost killed Jacob when he found out that we were dating."

"That does sound like Dimitri."

"Let's sit down for a while Rose my feet are hurting."

We sit down on the bench and we talk a little bit more about Jacob.

"Ow, OW!!"

"Sonya what's wrong"

"i think it's time."

"To go home?"

"No to go to the hospital."

"I call Dimitri to come get us. How far apart are the contractions?"

"Six minutes."

I call Dimitri and tell him to get over here now that Sonya had just went into labor and the contractions are six minutes apart.

"He is on his way. He said he is leaving the house now he will be here in a few seconds...well there he is now."

"Let's get her in the car." say Dimitri

"Are you ok Sonya?"

"I'll be better when you get me to the damn doctors."

"Sonya just breath. W will be there in a few minutes. Dimitri Hurry the hell up."

We get to the hospital, I take Sonya to the emergency room. They take her to a room. I go with therm. I text Dimitri what room we are in. He answers back that he went to go get the rest of our family.

"Ok Sonya here comes another one. Remember to breath, ok it almost done. There."

"Oh god I forgot how painful this is."

"Don't you get some type of medicine to help with it?"

"I do natural birth."

"What?!?!"

"I don't want my babies to come in to the world all drugged up."

"Ok."

"Rose, I was going to ask you on the walk but I forgot. Would you be the godmother of my baby?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"OW!!!!"

"Breath it's almost over ok you at the climax and it's over."

The Doctor comes in.

"Hello Sonya, Ok so I'm going to see how far you are."

The Doctor checks

"Sonya we are moving you to the deliver room now, You are farther than we thought. Is she going in with you or are you by you self."

"Rose would you come in with me. Mama wont be here in time and I don't want to do this alone."

"Let's get this baby in the world."

We get to the room, and it's time for Sonya to push.

"Come on Push Sonya."

"I see the head Sonya."

After another ten minutes baby Isrena Maria-Rose makes her apprentice into the world. I go out in to the hallway to get a breather. Dimitri and my family our walking and the spot me

"Rose how is Sonya and the baby?" asks mama

"Oh mama they are wonderful. It's a baby girl she named it Isrena Maria-Rose. They are going to take them to the room soon, lets go sit in the waiting room they will come and get us when she is all settled."

We go into the room and wait I lay my head on Dimitri's shoulder

"Thank you Roza, I am so happy that she had someone with her."

"Dimitri, I would do it again. Oh guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"Sonya asked me to be the godmother of Isrena."

"Really what did you say?"

"I said yes of course!"

"That's great."

I look up and to my surprise I see Jacob walking over to us. I stand up

"Jacob what are you doing here?"

"Hi Rose, I came to see Sonya. When you guys weren't home I remember you guys said she was expecting so I came here. Is she ok, did she have the baby, Is the baby ok?"

"Slow down Jacob." says Dimitri "She is fine, yes she had the baby, the baby is in good health, it was a little girl she named her Isrena Maria-Rose."

The doctor comes to get us and says we can go to see her. For the rest of the trip we are visiting her, and a lot of site seeing. Jacob is moving back to be close to to Sonya. He said the biggest mistake he ever made was letting er go and he never stopped loving her. The day befor we came back. I got a frantic call from Lissa

"Rose when are you coming home?!?!?!"

"Tomorrow Lisa what's wrong? What happen?"

"Rose I need you?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't not over the phone."

"Why the hell not?''

"When you get home you have to come over to the apartment right away. Love you."

then she hangs up

**Ok so that is chapter 9. Not very intresting but I like it. I never did get a comments on the idea of Mia and Adrian being together what do you think? I like that idea. I know the baby's name is diffrent I don't think it's a real name I came up with it one day, using the letters of my name and I just fell in love with it. I'll try to update soo. The band trip is over so I have more free time. We got first place in everything!!!! If anyone cares. I hope you like this, I am so happy you guys are liking my story, It just comes to me and I write it. Thanks Review Please.**


	10. What's Wrong!

**Chapter 10**

I go to Dimitri right after I hang up with Lisa I am very worried.

"Dimitri can you get us an early flight?"

"Yea Roza but why?"

"That was Lissa on the phone, she sounded um worried."

"You wan to go home now?"

"I'm just scared she told me to get over to the apartment as soon as I get home."

"I'm calling the airport now go pack our things, I'll explain to mama she will understand."

"Dimitri we don't..."

"Go! Lissa is not just your responsibility and I can tell you are worried about her."

"Dimitri, thank you. I love you."

"Love you too Roza. Now please go and pack."

I go upstairs to our room and I start to pack our things, I try to get inside Lissa's but she keeps blocking me out. I hear a knock on the door

"Come in!"

"Hi Rose I was wondering if you need help packing?" asks Vicky

''Yea I would love the help. Sorry we are leaving early but I am worried about Lissa she never acts this way. I can't connect with her, she is blocking me out and that is not good."

"I go get the stuff out of the bath room."

"Vick, is something up?"

"Rose, I have been requested to be someones guardian."

"Vick that's great!''

"Yea it is but you know how mama is she thinks only a man should be a guardain. Well also there is more to it."

"I'm sure your mama will understand. Now what else is there.''

''The morio who requested me is a guy I have been kind of seeing. No other morio has caught his eye, he says he loves me and wants me to be his guardain and have kids with him. He is not roaly and his parents are both gone, he has no family.''

''Do you care for him Vick?"

''Yea.''

''Then I see no problem.''

''You think mama will be ok with it?''

''I think your mama wants ou to be happy, just as my mom wants me to be happy."

''Yes but you guys don't have a great relationship.''

''We didn't have a great relationship and we still don't but it is much better than it was before. We are still working on it. I know my mom love me and would be happy as long as I am happy, and your mama is the same way.''

''Thank you Rose, I am going to miss you so much.''

''Well you will just have to come and visit us, cause after we get home I will not be traveling for a while I am already two months and I can't handle anymore traveling.''

As I say this Dimitri come in through the door

''Don't worry Rose you wont be traveling for a while. The plane will me us out side of the airport. Are you ready? I already explained to mama she understands.''

''I am ready. Bye Vick.'' I give her a hug and go down stairs

I say good bye to everyone and give them a hug good bye. We get to the airport and board the plane.

"We will be home soon enough Rose.''

''Not soon enough, I am so worried she is blocking me out and it is frustrating!!''

"Rest Roza, maybe it will help.''

I lay my head back and I fall asleep. The next thing I know I at the ski resort.

"Rose how are you today?"

"Hey Adrian, I am well and you?''

''Well, I am great, Mia except my purposely.''

''Adrain that is great!''

''Well yes it is. So where are you.''

''I am on my home, I am worried about Lissa.''

''Well that is one reason why I came. I tried to get in contact with her today and she did not answer. She has been stuck at that apartment for three days now. Only going to drug store once an a while. She is not even talking to fire boy.''

''Well I am on my home I will see what this is all about...Hey wait a second. Why are we not at the beach? You always have us go to the beach in your dreams.''

''Well Rose I thought a change would be nice. Do you remember this place Rose?''

''Of course I remember it. We are exactly where we were when we first meet each other. Everything else I try to forget, this place doesn't hold very go memories for me.''

''Yes well I am sorry.''

''It's ok, I just have to except that it happen and there is nothing I or anyone can do about.''

''Well Rose I am sorry I have to cut this short but I must be going. My aunt wants to see me, probably to cuss me out for wanting to marry a non-roaly. She still has her hopes up about me and Lissa.''

''See you soon, you never wanted to be with Lissa did you?''

''No.''

I go back to complete darkness but not for long.

''Rose we are here come one.'' say Dimitri while shaking me

I jolt awake, I look around. I grab my bag and I race to the car

''Rose slow down!''

''NO!! Something is wrong with Lissa and I need to find out now!!''

We get to the car and I slide in to the passenger seat, Dimitri get into the drives seat after he outs our luggage into the back seat.

''Rose I am sure everything is ok, clam down.''

''Dimitri if you don't start this car now, I swear to you I will get out and I will walk to Lissa's house.''

''Ok,OK I an going.''

He starts the car he grabs my hand and starts to rub the back of my hand with his thumb trying to clam me down. We get to Lissa's apartment I jump out of the car before Dimitri can even stop the car.

'' Go home Dimitri, I will get a ride from Lissa when we are done. I will tell you everything later, give us some girl time please.''

''Ok Roza, call before your on your way home then I'll start dinner.''

"I wave to him as I am knocking on Lissa's door. I am standing there jumping up and down, come on, come on. As I am about to start pounding on the door again Lissa answer the door. I give her the biggest hug ever

''Thank god your ok!!"

''Rose what are you doing home so early."

"Forget that, now what the hell is up with you. You call me all panicked, you have been a-wall for the past three days, and you haven't even talked to Christian?''

''How did you know that?''

"Adrian came and visited my dream while I was on the plane ride home...but enough about that. What the hell is up? Oh yea and you have been blocking me out."

"Come up stair with me please."

She grabs my arm and pulls me up stair into her bedroom. She sits me on the bed and goes into the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes out with a draw from the bathroom.

''Lissa what is wrong?!''

''Well you'll see.''

She dump the draw on the bed. A thousand little sticks fall onto the bed. I pick one up to see what it is. I see what it is and I look at Lissa with big shocked eyes. She smiles at me sheepishly.

**Ok so that is chapter ten, if you guys haven't figured out whats up with Lissa then wow, thats all I have to say. Thank to all the grat comments, and thanks to all those who congrad me on the band thing. Ok so I know that went kind of fast but that is how I saw this chapter. It's all Rose point of veiw and all she wants to know is want it wrong with Lissa. Please review, there are going to be alot of surpirse with Lissa and Rose.**


	11. That makes two

**Chapter 11**

"Lissa no way. You can't be I though you guys were being safe."

"Well, there might have been one crazy night were we forgot."

"How many did you take?"

"A hundred, I didn't believe the first ten."

"So you went out and got 90 more."

"OK I know its stupid but I was freaking out. I mean I can't believe I'm...."

"Pregant? Just say that helps I couldn't believe it when I found out and then I just said it and i got over it."

"I'm Pregant!!!"

"OK so is this a good thing or bad thing? Have you topld Christian yet?"

"It's a good thing, and rememeber I have been a-wall for the past weeks."

"Oh yea sorry I forgot."

"What is the first thing I have to do."

"Well first we get you to the doctors to make sure those test are right."

"I took a hundred I'm pretty sure I am."

"It's just something we have to do. All you have to do is pee in a cup."

"OK, then after that?"

"After that you have to tell Christian."

"That's what I am afraid of."

"Why?"

"We always talked about having kids and all that but we never thought this early in the game. We thought once we are out of college and on our own."

"Well hey stuff happens, I mean look at me I never thought I was going to be come a mom and look were I am at now. Lets get you to the doctors."

We take Lissa's car to the doctors, she is turn freaked out to drive so I drive us to the doctors. I try to take Lissa's mine off the baby but it's not working so well.

"So how about Sonya went into labor when wd were visting her."

"Rose I can't do this, not now. I'm suppose to take the thrown in a couple weeks. The Queen wont want me to if I'm pregant out of wed lock."

"Lissa common down everything will be fine, you don't have to tell the queen bitch until after you are crown queen. She can't take it away from you once it is down."

"Rose I really do wish you stop calling her that."

''Well it is true, I'm sorry but she is flipping on Adrian because he is going to marry a non-royal. So what? That is my question."

"I never thought you cared about hom like that."

"I never said I don't care about him, I just don't like him the way he liked me. I'm happy he found someone to be with. They are perfect for each other."

"Mia and Adrian well yea I guess."

"Oh don't tell me your mad because he isn't marrying a blue blood."

"No I'm not mad just surprised. In Mia she always seemed to hate him."

"Hate can turn into love."

"Yea I guess it can."

"Hey look at you and Mia. You both hated each other and now you guys are great friends."

"Oh well we friends but not great friends we have a long way to go until that. You will always be my best friend no one can take your place."

"Yea I know, well we are here lets go."

We get into the office, and tell the nurse we have to see the doctor right away. She tells us it will be a couple of minutes and to sit down and we will be called in right away. I take Lissa to a seat and tell her everything will be alright. She is shaking and biting her nails.

"Lissa cool it."

"I was just thinking if I am. My parents and my brother would be so upset in me."

"No they wouldn't. They would be happy for you."

"No they wouldn't they would say 'You are a disgrace to the family, why can't you be more like your brother.' that's how it would be."

"No it wouldn't, yea they would be a little disappointed in you but they would except it and help you every step of the way. You know your brother he would go up to Christian and say 'you hurt my little sister or her baby I will hurt you.' he always wanted to protect you. They are looking down on you now and they are smiling and they are so happy for you."

"I hope so."

"Lissa the doctor will see you now." says the nurse.

"I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Oh no you wont you are coming in with me."

I get up and we fallow the nurse to a room.

"The doctor will be right with you."

"Alright."

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes and then the doctor comes in.

"Well hello, my name is Doctor Mike. So what seems to be the problem."

"I seem to be." Lissa takes a deep breath "Pregnant."

"Well congrads. Is everything ok with the baby."

Lissa looks at me for help

"Hi I'm Rose Lissa guardian, we came in today just to make sure the pregnancy tests we correct."

"Oh so you just want confrimation."

"Yes."

"Well we can do a pee test or blood test. Blood test are better, the tell us if it is a defend yes or no."

"I'll do the blood test, since I didn't believe the first ten home test.''

"Um ok well let me go get the stuff I'll be back in a little.''

''Alright.''

The doctor leaves, and Lissa looks at me before she can say anything the doctor comes back

"Ok so this might pinch a little."

He takes to blood from Lissa and goes to the lab or whatever it is to put it through the machine or something he said it should be another ten mintues or so.

"Rose, how did you feel when you found out you were prego?"

''I was shocked, happy, sick, scared. I was everything, I was worried Dimitri would be mad and leave me."

"I hope Christian will be happy I love him with all my heart."

"He will be and he will be there for you."

"God this is the longest time in my life."

"Yea I know what you mean."

Lissa lays back a closes her eyes for a couple minutes, then the Doctor comes back.

"Well congrads Princess you are in fact pregant. You are only three weeks so its to early to do an ultra sound, come back in seven weeks and well see how everything is going."

"Thank you Doctor." says Lissa

Lissa and the doctor come to help me up of the chair even thought I am only three months pregnant I look huge.

"When are you dude?"

"Not until February."

"This is your?"

"First and second child, I am expecting twins."

"Well congrats they must be doing great."

"They are, I just don't think they like that little run I did."

The doctor nodes his head and gives Lissa a paper for prenatal vitamins. I take Lissa back to the car we go to get her vitamins. When we are back in the car on the way back to the apartment Lissa calls Christian and tells him to come over she has to talk to him about something.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes Rose I have to tell him he has a right to know he is the father."

We get to the apartment and Christian is sitting 0on the porch with his head in his hands, he looks up when me and Lissa oull up. I get out of the car a follow Lissa to the apartment.

"Lissa do you want me to stay or to go."

''Can you stay Rose?''

"Sure thing."

"We get inside and we go to sit in the living room, Christian looks at me and Lissa, Lissa looks at me and then takes a deep breath.

"Christian, the reason I have been a-wall these past few weeks is because, I am ummm.."

"What is it Lissa you can tell me whatever it is we can work through it."

"I know, can you promise one thing before I tell you?''

"Anything you want?''

''Don't get mad, remember I love you more than anything else, I have been true to you, and don't do anything rash.''

''I promise and I love you too.''

''I am pregnant."


	12. Heart Break

**Chapter 12**

"Your What?!" asks Christian

"Pregnant" says Lissa

"How? When?''

''Well you see fire boy you and Lissa here love each other so much and you guy wanted..." I start to say

"I know how Rose!!"

''Well then why did you ask how?!''

"Rose your not helping." says Lissa "Christian that one night we weren't so careful and yea."

"But that was one time!'' says Christian

"Well it only takes one time Christian."

"Wow"

"That's all you have to say is wow? What are you happy, mad, give me some hints here?!" yells Lissa

Christian gets up and walks over to Lissa who is so red in the face she stands up to see in his eyes. Christian grabs and and spins her around and gives her a kiss.

"I'm the happiest man alive, how could I be mad at or anything else. Lissa were going to have a baby, me and you and this little one are going to be a family. I Love You So Much."

"Oh Christian I'm so happy your excited about this, I was so scared that you would be mad and leave me. I know we planned on having a family but its a little sooner than we plan."

"How could you ever think that I would leave you, you know I'm not that kind of guy."

"Lissa I'm going to go home ok, love you. You guys have lots to talk about." I say

"Ok bye Rose thanks." says Lissa

I leave and I call Dimitri and tell him I'm on my way home. It's a good thing our house is just a short walks from Lissa's. I get home and Dimitri has fried chicken going.

"Is everything ok with Lissa?" asks Dimitri

"Everything is great with her, she was just freaking out hormones."

"What?"

"Lissa's prego."

"Well congrats to her and Christian."

"I'm so happy for her, she will be a great mom, and fire boy well if the baby takes after him well they baby will know how to use fire."

"How far is she?"

"Three weeks."

"Well sit down and lets eat."

We sit down and eat after we eat we watch movies and them go to bed. I am so tired.

* * *

**Seven Weeks Later Lissa's POV**

I am seven weeks pregnant and I am going to have my first ultra sound, Christian could not make it cause he has a job interview so Rose came with me today.

"Ok first we are going to listen to the heart beat. It will be fast but that is normal."

She put the thing to my stomach, she keeps moving it around but we can't find the hear beat.

"It might still be a little to early for that so lets just go to the ultra sound."

She puts the gel on my stomach and warms up the machine. She put it to my stomach and looks. She looks at me then back at the screen.

"I'll be right back, with the doctor."

She leaves the room and I look at Rose

"Rose what's wrong why can't they find my baby."

"I don't know Lissa, we have to wait for the doctor."

"Rose I'm scared."

"I'm right here don't worry, everything will be fine."

The doctor comes in at that time

"Ok so lets see what going on with this baby."

He takes the ting and place's it on my stomach he does the same thing as the nurse does."

"How far are you again?"

"Ten week today."

"Let me check one more time."

He looks again then he turns off the machine. He has me sit up.

"Princess, I'm sorry but there was no baby in there, it seems you had a miscarriage. You will be able to try again in a couple of month. I'm so sorry."

"Lissa let's go" says Rose

I start to cry on the way to the car. Rose takes the keys from me and she drives home. We get to my house and she sits me on the couch and calls Christian.

"Christian I think you need to get over here now." she says

she waits while christian is talking

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you but Lissa needs you, I'll stay here with you until you come but I have some where to go."

she waits while he answers.

"Ok see you in five, bye."

She hangs up the phone and comes over to me and sits down by me. She smooth out my hair and tells me everything will be ok. Through tears

"Christian is going to be so upset, he won't love me anymore."

"Lissa Christian will still love he will want to try again."

"No he won't he is going to leave."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will."

Christian comes into the door and he sees me crying he runs over to me and kneels in front of me.

"What happen?" he asks

"Christian, I lost the baby."

"What?!"

"They said I had a miscarriage, I'm not pregnant."

"Oh Lissa, come here. It's going to be ok, we can try again later. I love you."

"Christian I'm so sorry, you must be mad at me."

"Hey guys I got to go me Dimitri, I'll see you guys later." says Rose

We say our good-byes

"Lissa how could you think that I'm not mad at you, I'm worried for you that's all.''

"Christian I'll be fine but what about us are we ok."

"We are great, we will try again later maybe this is his way of saying that we are not ready. I love you always have."

"Always will."

He kisses me softly and then holds me and lets me cry over it.

**Oh no Lissa lost the baby! Ok so sad chapter but its still good. Please review and I have something big happening in the next chapter.**


	13. Rose!

**Chapter 13 Rose's POV**

It's been a couple of weeks since Lissa found out she had a miscarriage, I'm so sorry for. Dimitri went out today so I am home alone, Lissa already threw me a baby shower I got so many wonderful things. I'm five and half months pregnant so I looks huge. I go and lay down on the couch and put a movie in.

_Knock Knock_

"Coming." I yell wow I can't believe I fell asleep

"Who is it?"

"It's me Mike."

I open the door

"Hey Mike Dimitri not here right now, come back in like four hours he should be home by now."

"What your not going to ask me to stay here while he is out."

"To be honest Mike, I don't feel comfortable around you with out Dimitri here."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, I just don't"

"Come on we are family."

"Alright fine come in."

He comes in and sits down on the chair

"Would you like something to drink we have soda, water, tea."

"Water please."

I go and get him his water, when I turn around from the sink I he is standing right behind me

"Here's your water."

"Thanks."

"Move."

"I have a question for you."

"I'll be happy to answer it for you once we go and sit down."

"Why did you fall for my brother? I mean I know people say he is good looking but still."

"I love him and he loves me."

"Do you remember that night at the club?"

"Yes, when I busted your lip open."

"Yea, where were we before you did that."

"Mike don't....."

Before I can say anything else he kisses me, he pushes me up against the counter and the kiss gets more stronger he forces my mouth open. I am pounding on his chest. He start trying to take of my shirt. His lips go down my necl

"Mike Stop this now!!!!"

"Shut up you know you want this."

"Get off of me!!"

"Oh you like it."

I push him off of me and I run up stairs, he follows after me, I run into my room and I shut the door. I try to lock it but Dimitri hasn't fixed the lock yey

"Damn it!"

I put a chair in front of the door to try to stop it from opening but that doesn't work. Mike gets the door open. He grabs me by the arm and pushes me down on to the bed. He gets on top of me and again he tries to get my clothes off. I start to scream, then I hear the front door open.

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

I come home early from the jewelry store, I saw this necklace and I thought Rose would like it. I open the door and I here Rose up stairs screaming. I run up the steps and I can't help but thinking something is wrong with our babies. She is in our room. The door is jammed shut, I try to push open the door but I can't get

"Get off of me!!" I hear Rose yell

I kick down the door and I see Rose on the bed trying to get Mike off of her. I run over there and pull Mike off of her. I hit him so hard he flies backwards

"I was only giving her what she wants." says Mike

"When a women tells you to get off of her you get off."

Mike comes up me with a fire ball. I duck before it can hit me, I get Mike's arms around his back

''If you leave now we won't call the cops, out up anymore of a fight then we will."

Well apparently it was a little to late for that, the cops come up to the room and see Rose on the bed hair messed up, Mike with his shirt off and hands behind his back and me holding Mike's arms.

"The neighbor calls us saying they heard a girl screaming and was worried because they know she is expecting a baby and then the heared something that sound like fighting. Would anyone like to explain what is going on here." says the officer

"officer, umm my husbands brother here was trying to rape me and when my husband came home he got him off of me." says

"Well I guess your coming with us." says the officer

The police come over and get take Mike away they read him his rights, I run over to the bed where Rose is crying

"Roza, are you ok?"

"Dimitri I was so scared, I tryed to get him off of me but I couldn't."

"I'm here don't worry."

"Ow!!"

"Rose what's wrong?"

"I don't but Dimitri I think we should go to the doctor."

I pick her up and I carrier her to the car, we get the the emegancy room and they take her into the back. I am told to wait into the waiting room, I wait there for what seemed like an hour, then the doctor comes out

"Mr. Belikvo your wife is..."

**Oh no!! What happen? Ok so I wanted to add a little drama and I did promise that wouldn't be the end of Mike what do you think? Hate it Love it? Please review. 3**


	14. Babies!

**Chapter 14 Rose's P.O.V**

I wake up and I am in the hospital, I look over to my side and see Dimitri sitting

"Dimitri the babies?!"

"SHH, don't worry they are find you had false labor pains because of the stress that Mike put you through, you and the babies are fine, but the doctors are putting you on bed rest."

"What!!!"

"Rose I know you don't want to be confined to your bed but it's what is best for Mason and Nikkita."

"Ok, I'm so scared I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Nothing will happen to them, I will be with you every moment I can, and I called Lissa she said she will visit you so much we'll have to kick her out of the house."

"Dimitri can you get the doctor?"

"Yes, why is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, I just want to here the babies heart beat, and we alsoi should be finding out the sex soon we keep thinking its one of each."

He gives me a kiss and leaves to go get the doctor, I put my head down and shut my eyes for a little bit then I go back tothe ski loadge

"Rose, how are?"

"I'm fine Adrian, you?"

"I'm good how are the babies?"

"They are good, but the doctor put me on bed rest."

"What Why?!"

"Well lets see Dimitri's half brother Mike try to rape me today and then after we got that taken care of I had false labor pains so I'm offically on bed rest until these babies come."

"Omg! Don't scare me like that. Do everything is good with you and the babies."

"Yes, I'm still huge and waiting for them to come."

"You beautiful Rose."

"Thanks, but hey the doctor is going to be coming soon I sent Dimitri to go get him I want to hear the babies heart beat then I'll be fine and maybe they can tell me the sex."

"Ok well I just wanted to see how you were doing Mia and I will visit soon."

Then I wake up and Dimitri is standing there

"The Doctor is on his way, he just went to go get the stuff."

"Alright, I'm sorry I gave you a scare I really didn't mean to."

"Rose it's ok don't worrie, I'm just happy that you are ok."

"I Love You Dimitri Belikvo."

"And I Love You Rose Belikvo."

There is a knock on the door

"Come in." I yell

"Well hello Mrs. Belikvo how are you?"

"I'm fine and please call me Rose."

"Well Rose, I here that you want to here the babies hearts beat."

"Yes please I just need to be reasured that the are ok."

"That's fine, would you also like to know the sex of them."

"Oh yes!!"

"Alright well lets get the heart best first.''

He put the tool on my stomach for us to hear the two hear beat, I suck in a deep breath. I hear the hearts and I breath a sigh of relife. He looks at me and I smile.

"Ok so lets get the ultra sound going."

He warms u hte machine and puts the gel on my stomach, then he puts that musey thing on there and shows me the babies.

"Ok so jere is baby one and it looks to be a baby girl...."

I look over at Dimitri and I see him grinnig ear to ear

"....and here is baby number two and it looks to be a baby boy."

I look over at Dimitri and he smiles at me with pride, I am so happy.

* * *

**(4 month and for weeks later)**

So it has been four and half months snice I have been on bed rest. I am two week late and I want to get put of bed but Dimitri wont lets me.

"But I'm so bored!!"

"I know Roza, but its the best for the babies."

"UGH!!! they need to come son."

"They will come in their own time."

"Dimitri??"

"Rose??"

He climbs into bed and kisses me good night, I roll over on to my side and try to rest. I am about to fall alseep then I get this sharp pain in my stomach. I trun over on to my back, it goes away then five mintues later it is back again.

"Dimitri."

he doesn't wake

"Dimitri!"

still

"God Damn it Dimitri do you want these babies to be born in our bed!?"

"What?!?!?"

''Oh now you wake up!"

"Rose what the hell is wrong?"

"Oh nice way to talk to your wife who is in_ labor_!!"

"Are you sure??"

"Well lets see I either just peed the bed or my water just broke, and oh god here comes another one."

He gets up and he gets dress then helps me down the stairs, we put my bag in the car at the beging of this month so we would be prepared at any moment he gets me in the car and get in then start the car

"Dimitri hurry they are closer together."

"Ok"

He turns on his emegancy lights and gets me to the hospital, I am taken to a room and Dimitri is give gloves and a robe. Actually he looks pretty funny. Unlike Sonya I take the pain medication.

"Ok Rose it's time to push."

So about after four hours of labor I have my two beaitful babies Mason and Nikkita. Their brithday is March 28, 2011

**Yea the babies are ok so what do you think? Sorry about the last chapter but I want to have a really good cliff hanger. So the day arrived that we all were waiting for.**


	15. trouble

**Chapter 15**

**Rose's POV**

It has been three days since Mason and Nakkita has come. Mason looks just like his father, me and Lissa keep joking that he is going to be a heart breaker when he gets older, just like his dad. Now for Nakkita she for legit is the spitting image of me. She has none of her father in her, Dimitri says if Mason is going to be a heart breaker than the guys aren't going to have a chance surviving with Nakkita. I'm barely getting any sleep and it's not because off the babies it because off all the damn visitors. I'm not saying that the babies sleep through the night they don't I have to get up and feed them and all but there are pretty good.

_Ring Ring_

"who is it!" i yell

"Hey Rose open up its me Nick!"

I throw open the door and I start to scream

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the hood and thought I stop by."

"Come in Come in."

"So I heard you had twins."

"Yea a boy and a girl, I'm surprised I didn't wake them up when I was screaming."

"They must take after you being able to sleep through anything."

"Yea, Yea. So how have you been, I haven't seen you since, oh wow I forget."

"Well lets see I graduated two years ago from St. Vald and you were a Sophomore so that would make it four years."

"Yea it would so where are your gruadians? You shouldn't be without them."

"Well since I'm at court I gave them time off, I came to see you I can't believe your a married woman and a mom of two, but I was also wondering if you could help me get back in touch with Lissa."

"Nick, I thought you were over you little crush on her."

"I am."

"Nick?"

"Ok so what if I'm not?"

"Come on you haven't seen her since the last time you saw me, you haven't even talked to her since then either."

"Well actually we have talked."

"What? When? And why hasn't she told me?""

"Well lets see this is March 28th so we have been talking since Stepember. I have no idea why she hasn't told you."

"Whatever, yea I'll take you over to her place, as soon as the twins wake up. You do know she is engaged to Christian Ozera. She did tell you that, didn't she?"

"Yea she told me, but engaged is not married."

"Nick?"

"Rose?"

"She really love Christian, there good together."

"Rose don't worry I wont break them up, but at least she will know she still has me as an option. An option that you never consider."

"Oh Nick I do care for you but like a brother, you and Lissa's brother where the closest of friends. You were there for Lissa when her family was killed, you helped her so much."

"I care for you too Rose, but I'm in love with Lissa."

"Ugh! Alright but you do anything to them I will personaly hurt you."

The babies start to cry

"Want to come help me get the babies, there nap is over so I have to change and dress them then we can head over to Lissa's"

"Sure, by the way what are you babies name's?"

"Mason and Nakkita."

"Good strong names."

We get up stairs, I go over to Mason and pick him up to change him.

"Will you hold Nakkita, while I change Mason."

"Sure."

"He goes and hold Nakkita, while I change Mason diaper, then I pull out clothes for Mason and go over to Nick.

"You think you can dress him while I change her diaper.''

"No problem, oh did I forget ti tell you I brought someone with me?"

"Who?"

"An old friend friend of yours?"

"I'm confused?"

"Eric.'

"No Way I haven't seen him in forever."

"I know, he wanted to come along."

""Well why didn't here come here with you?"

"He wanted to visit Lissa first, but I had to come here and see you and the babies."

"Does he know that I'm married and I have two kids?"

"Yes, why you don't think those feelings will come back do you?"

""Well not for me but I mneans he was really in to me."

""Yea, he never really looked at another girl the same way he did you.'

"That's why I ended it, well whatever it was before it could become something more, but he just moved so fast."

"Don't worrie Rose I'm sure he will be happy for you. So when do I get to meet this husband of yours?"

"Well you and Eric can come to dinner tonight if you want, on Wensdays we usually go out to eat with Lissa and Christian."

"Well that sounds good to me."

"It's a plan then, well Nakkita is dressed and ready how is Mason doing?"

"Uhhh..."

I turn around and see Nick trying to figure out how to put the onesy on Msaon.

"Here hold Nakkita I'll get Mason."

"Sorry Rose."

"Don't be you never dressed a baby before."

After I get Mason all dressed, I go and get the stroller

"It's so nice out today I thought we walk, that ok."

"Yea, I still can't believe you have two kids."

"Yea, I know."

"I get the stroller out and we go out side I out the kiddys in there and we go off to Lissa's house. It's only a couple blocks away so it takes like ten mintues to get. We get to Lissa's house and I knock on the door

"Who is it?" yells Lissa

"It's me Rose."

She comes and opens the doors

"Hey Ro....."

She sees Nick standing by me. Oh no this is what I was afraid of

**Ok so this is chapter 15, what do you think? So now we have two new guys, that are in to Lissa, and Rose, but we still have Mike! Ok so I'm also writing and new story it's a crossover between Army Wives and Dear John, look it up I only have one chapter up but the second on will be up so. So review on both of theses. Sorry took so long to write I had no ideas.**


	16. Blow Up

**Chapter 16**

Lissa looks at me then looks at me then back at Nick "Hey Nick whats up?''

"Nothing much, how are you?"

''I'm good, oh where are my manners come in. Rose will you come to the kitchen with me?''

''Yea, let me just put the babies in the play pin.''

''Alright, here I'll help you.''

We go in and put the babies in the play pin on these babies beds that you put them to hold them. Lissa drags me into the kitchen and closes the door behind us.

''Why didn't you tell me Nick was here?"

''I thought Eric would have told you!"

'' No he didn't, how did you know Eric was here?''

''Nick told me, when he came to visit me at my house. Why are you mad at me? I should be mad at you, why didn't you tell me you and Nick were talking?''

''Cause I thought you would have gotten mad, glad I was wrong?"

''I'm not mad that you guys were talking, I am mad that you didn't tell me and I had to find out about Nick.''

''Alright.''

''Ok now the most important question, are you over him or do you still like him?''

''I...love Christian but I do have some feelings for Nick. I thought it was just feelings like a brother/sister feeling but then when I saw him...........Oh I don't know!"

''I knew it! I saw it in your eyes, when you saw him. I guess its not the greatest time to tell you that I invited Nick and Eric out to dinner with you, me, Christian, and Dimitri.''

''Rose!"

I give her a big smile and an I'm sorry look

''Well we have to get back out there, you know its a good thing these walls are sound proof.''

''Yea, lets get some drinks and snacks, so he wont be to courious what was happening in here.''

''Good idea. So the babies see to be doing fine.''

''Yea, they only get up a couple times at night, it kind of works out that I also use the brest pump so I get the babies down to sleep, when Dimitri gets home they are ready for the second feeding and they use the bottle, then I get up two hours after that and feed them, then Dimitri, then it is morning so we have a system.''

''Well that good, I bet Dimitri is great with them.''

''Yea he is, its kind of funny seeing him with them, I don't know its like when he is with the babies he is a diffrent person then when he is on duty.''

''He loves you and Mason and Nikkita.''

''Yea and we love him, he is the best guy, I could ever ask for.''

''So what did that make me?" asks a voice from behide me.

I am setting a tray of food on the table, I jump up and spin around

"Eric! Hey how are you?'' I go and give him a hug

''I'm good, what about you.''

''Same, just two babies to take care of.''

''''I know, you still didn't answer my question, what does that make me?''

''Oh Eric, you a great guy, just a great friend that's it.''

''Really?"

''Yea, why are you so shocked?''

''I'm not, I'm happy about that.''

''So you let yoour graudians off to?''

''Yea?''

Mason starts to cry I put my glass down and go pick him up

''What's wrong is he hungry?'' asks Eric

''No, he just wants to be held. That cry was his hold me cry not his feed me cry.''

''He has two diffrent cries?" asks Lissa

''Yea, his feed me cry is more low almost like a moan, his hold me cry is a normal cry.''

''What about Nikkita?" asks Nick

''Oh she also has two crys, her feed me cry is the normal cry and her hold me cry in ear percing.''

''Alright.'' say everyone together

''Want to hold him Eric?"

''"Oh no, no.''

''Aw come he wont hurt you.''

''I'm afraid I will hurt him.''

''You wont, just sit down and hold your arms out for him, Nikkita is going to be getting up soon to be held.''

He sits down and puts his arms out and I give him Mason to hold

''There you are a natural.''

Then Nikkita starts to cry and I go pick her up

''Excuse me I have to go change her diapper.''

I go to the guest bathroom to change Nikkita diapper when I come back Christian is home

''Hey Fireboy!"

''Hey Rose, whats up.''

''Not much, you?''

''Same.''

He sees that I have Nikkita

''Can I hold my goddaughter?"

"Oh Christian you don't have to ask sure you can.''

Me and Dimitri decied that we wanted Lissa to be Mason's godmother, and Jacob Mason's godfather. Then we deiced that we wanted Christian to be Nikkita's godfather and Sonya to be the godmother

I give Nikkita to Christian

''Oh I think Mason needs a change now.'' says Eric witha face

Liss gets up and takes Mason

''I got it Rose sit down a relax a little.''

''Thanks Liss.''

Lissa goes and change Mason and I am in the living room with Christian, Nick and Eric......uh can you say akward

''So Eric how have you been, anything new happen over the past couple years?''

''Nothing much, just a little of this and that.''

Nick gives a little cough, we look over at him and Eric gives him a dirty look

''Nick how is your dad's business doing?''

''Very well, he is 'grooming' me to take over, but I still have yet to decied if I want to go in to construction.''

''So Rose, when am I going to get to meet your husband.'' asks Eric

''At dinner tonight, you and Nick are coming with us.''

Christian gets up and goes into the other room

''Excuse me.''

I get up and fallow him

''Christian are you alright?"

"Rose, I am just suprise that he is here thats all. I'm also scared that Lissa will change her mind about marrying me.''

"Oh Christian, she wont she is in love with you.''

''Yea I know, so how do you think Dimitri will be with you and your old flame around.''

''I don't know, I mean I am already married so he shouldn't care but you know how he can over react.''

''Yea he can.''

''Let's get back inside, Dimitri will be here soon then we will have to go to Dinner.''

"Alright.''

We go back inside and a few mintues later Dimitri comes, Lissa's goes to get her stuff and we go out to dinner. I introduce Dimitri to Eric and Nick and he didn't seem to happy to meet them, he got that look in his eyes, it was kind of creepy. We get to the little Itlian resturant and are seated rigt away.

"how do you guys all know each other?" asks Dimitri

"Oh all meet through Lissa's brother. They were very good friends.'' I say

''Yea, me and Lissa dated at one point and Rose and Eric use to date.'' says Nick

"You did?'' asks Dimitri

''Yea, but that was a long time ago.''

''I wouldn't say that long ago Rosey, it has been only three or four years.'' say Eric

"Rosey?" says Dimitri

"Oh that was a little nickname he gave me and I hate when he calls me that.''

''Oh.'' says Dimitri and noddes his head

We have our dinner then we go back to our places.

"Well it was great catching up, see you guys tommorw.'' I give them all a hug

Me and Dimitri get back to the house and put the babies in bed and we go down stairs

"Rose, when were you going to tell me about Eric?"

"There is nothing to tell, we use to date I broke it off and we haven't talked since he graduated and we just got back in touch today.''

''Well I think you should have told me that you guys dated so I was suprised today.''

''Oh like you told me about all you ex-girlfriends!"

''You got me there but you couldn't tell me about his nickname for you?"

"Dimitri it is nothing I promise.''

''Rose?"

''Dimitri drop it now!"

''How can I drop it you should have told me!"

"You know what Dimitri, I am tired and I want to go to bed so you can just shove it ok. Goodnight!"

"I'll be up in a couple mintues.''

''Don't bother your sleeping in the guest room or down here it's your choice.''

"Rose?"

"You stuff will be outside of the door.''

I go up stairs and I gather up his stuff and put it outside in the hall then I shut the door and lock it, then I get ready for bed. It's the first night in a long time I haven't fallen asleep in Dimitri's arms.

**Ok so we have some dram going on, what do you think? Good, bad let me know. I thought some conflict between them would be good. Oh if your lost go back to chapter 15 that shoould clear things up! Please Review, I really need feedback. Oh and check out my Army Wives/Dear John crossover.  
Thanks 3**


	17. YOUR WHAT!

**Chapter 17**

"Rose, let me in!'' say Dimitri

"No!"

"Rose come on we need to talk about what happen."

"What happen is your being a jerk!"

"Rose stop the childish act now!"

"No, and I'm not acting chilish, I'm acting like a wife who is mad at her husband.''

"Come on Rose, I love you and I'm sorry.''

''I love you too, but apolige not accepted.''

''Rooooooossssseeeee.''

''I have to go to sleep Dimitri, Good Night!''

''Your not going to let me in?"

''Correct you can sleep in any of the guest rooms or on the couch I could care less!''

''Your so stubborn!''

''That's my middle name thank you!''

I turn off the lights and go to bed, before I know it I'm in a graden

"Oh Adrian not now please.''

''Whats wrong?''

''Nothing, its nothing.''

''You can't fool me Rose, what the hell is wrong!"

"Me and Dimitri got in to a fight. He sleeping on the couch or in a guest room.''

''He is in the dog house? What did he do?''

''We got into a fight about an ex of mine.''

''Let me guess he didn't know about him, then your ex called you an old nickname?''

''Yea how did you know? Are you stalking me?''

''No Rose it has happen to me before.''

''Oh, he is just so imature about it! It's not like I know about all of his exs.''

''Yea, just don't be to hard on him, he really is head over heels for you.''

''And I'm not! HELLO I carried his babes for nine month, I was on bed rest for what four months, and I was in labor for three hours!''

''I'm going to go before I dig myself into a bigger hole than I can get out of.''

''Good-Bye!"

Then it is total darkness again. I get up in the morning and go down stairs no Dimitri, I see a note on the table

_MY DEAREST ROZA,_

_I'M SORRY, I WAS STUPID I SHOULDN'T HAVE YELL AT YOU LIKE THAT. YOU ARE RIGHT WE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER PAST,_

_WHAT WAS IN THE PAST IS IN THE PAST. I HAD TO GO OUT OF TOWN WITH LISSA FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS. PLEASE BE SAFE_

_AND TAKE CARE OF OUR BEATIFUL BABIES, WHEN I GET BACK, I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU. I DON'T KNOW HOW_

_BUT I'M SURE YOU WILL HAVE SOME IDEAS, HAVE FUN AND BE SAFE. I WISH I COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU A KISS GOOD-BYE_

_BUT YOU HAD THE DOOR LOCK, I GAVE MASON AND NAKKITA A KISS, GIVE THEM ANOTHER ONE FOR ME PEASE._

_I LOVE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS YOUR HUSBAND DIMITRI._

I still don't forget him but I don't remember him or Lissa telling me that they had to go. Mason starts to cry and I go to get him to feed him.

"Hey there, hows my little man doing?"

I look down at him and smile and he smiles back at me. I pick him up and go over to the rocking chair to feed him. Then I change his diapper and clothes, then Nikkita wakes up and wants feed. So I do what I did with Mason. They both fall back to sleep. So I go and get a shower, after I am down showing I take the babies down stairs and put them in there play pin. Then the door bell rings.

"Who is it?"

''"It's me Nick open up!''

I open the door

"Hey Nick whats up? Come on in.''

''Nothing much, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Did Eric make Dimitri mad last night?''

''Yes and no. He is mad at him because we use to date, but he is more mad at me because I never told him about Eric and any of his nicknames for me. He was just suprised. Trusted me him how stupid he was being and then we got in a big fight.''

''Over Eric?"

"Over him and how stupid he was being. It's not like he told me about any of his exs.''

''Same old Ro, some things never change.''

''So whats up?''

''Well me and Eric were wondering if you would like to go out with us."

''Sure, I have to take the twins.''

"Alright, do you need to tell Dimitri?''

"No, he is out of town with Lissa, he wont be back for a couple days.''

''Oh, so this morning wasn't so good huh?''

''Well I didn't find out until I read his note, I made him sleep on the couch or in a guess room.''

''You put him in the dog house?"

''I guess that's what you would say.''

''Well Eric will be meeting us soon so we need to get going.''

''Okay let me just go get some things for the babies.''

I run up stairs and get the baby bag ready and grab my purse. I get down stairs and Nick let Eric in and the both are holding one of the babies.

''Sorry Rose but the were doing their hold me cries.'' says Nick

''It's alright, he let me go get there stoller. Where are we going?''

''To the mall, to walk around get away from the stupid court!'' says Eric

"Hey sounds good to me.''

We get the babies into the car and go to the mall. We take Eric's car cause it has the most room. We just look around for a couple of hours then we go back. Eric hangs out around my house for a while Nick goes back to the hotel. I put the babies down for the night...well until there next feeding.

"Rose can, I tell you something?"

"Yea, Eric whats wrong?''

''Nothing is wrong really but I just feel like I should tell you this. Before you and Dimitri get into anymore fights about us.''

''Alright.''

''I never loved another woman after you, and I'm not saying this because I still love you. I'm saying this to you because it is true, I'm gay.''

"YOUR WHAT?"

**Oh so how is Rose going to take this, will she tell Dimitri what will Dimitri do? What do you think please tell me I love feed back! Thanks to all those who are fowling the story!**


	18. Nightmare

**Chapter 18**

"I'm gay.''

"What! When? Were you when we dated?"

''I figured it out about a year after we broke up and maybe.''

''Nick you need to go.''

''Ro don't do this.''

"I'm tired and I need to go to bed, I'll call you.''

''Alright, I'm sorry Ro but you have to know.''

"Yea, no problem. I'll talk to you later.''

He leaves and I go and get a shower, I turn on the T.V show Army Wives. God I love this show, I know it's corny but it is so good. Half way Thu the show I hear a knock on the bedroom door.

"Knock Knock.'' then a head pokes in

"Dimitri! I thought you wouldn't be home for a couple of days!''

''Well apparently, the Queen just wanted to have a dinner with Lissa.''

"She couldn't have it here at court?"

"She want so other big leagues to be there.''

''Oh. Why are you all the way over there?"

"I wasn't sure if you have forgiven me yet.''

''Dimitri get your ass over here!''

He walks over to my side of the bed I kneel upon the bed and wrap my arms around his neck. Then I give him a soft kiss. He looks down at me then looks up and down what I am wearing.

''Your wearing one of my shirts?"

"Of course, but I don't think I'll be wearing it for long.''

I give him a sly smile and start to unbutton his shirt. I get them all open and I push off his shirt. Then I undo his pants, and push them down to the floor he steps out of them, then I stand up on my legs and put my arms up in the air and smile at him. He comes over and kisses me and bunches up his shirt up and then pulls it off, then he undoes my bra and takes off my underwear. He lays me on the bed so softly. He kisses me and looks at me

"I love you Rose.''

''I love you too Dimitri.''

I bring his lips back down to mine and kiss him. It starts of sweet then it gets harder.

"Roza, Roza, Roza" Dimitri says it like a prayer

I pull him closer too me, he slowly starts to slip in. I wake up the next morning

"Hey there beautiful.''

"Hi Dimitri.''

''Rose I'm sorry about what happen before I left, I over reacted.''

''Yea you did, why didn't you tell me you were leaving before you left.''

''I wanted to but I was in the dog house.''

"Sorry.'' I push out my bottom lip

"Rose don't ever be sorry for being who you are.''

"Do you have to work today?"

"No Lissa, wants to have some alone time with Christian. Why?"

"I was think a family outing, I mean I know the babies are only a couple week old but, going for a walk or some where seems nice.''

"I agree.''

"Let's go get them dressed then.''

We go and get the babies dress, we decide to go to the mall.

"Rose!"

"Yea, Dimitri?"

"Did you bring an extra change of clothes for Nikkita?"

I walk over to him

"No, why?"

Then I look down she got sick all over her outfit

"Oh My God! Alright to the baby section. We have to get her a new outfit.''

We go over to the baby section, I go over to the bags...I'm not sure what they are called but I call them the sweet pea bags, because of Pop Eye. Yea, I know I'm a dork! I fine this cutie little pink one. I go over to Dimitri and he has the thermometer out

"You remember this but not an outfit?"

"Hey you try packing everything you need for twins, your about to forget something. I'm going to go check out, then I'll go change her.''

''All right I just want to take her temp.''

''Ok.''

Dimitri takes the twins outside of the store, while I check out. I purchase the outfit and go out of the store, I find Dimitri still taking her tempture

"Can't figure out how to work it?"

"No, this is the fourth time I took it, it keeps coming up as a hundred and two."

"Dimitri, we are going to the hospital.''

''Rose, it can't be right.''

"I'm not taking a chance with my baby! Let's go! Now!''

We go out to the car, Dimitri gets Mason in while I get Nakkita in. Then Dimitri and I get in the car. I keep looking back at Nikkita, I'm so worried about her

"Don't worry Rose we will be there in a few.''

"Dimitri, I'm going to call Lissa and Christian.''

"Not yet, we need to know what's wrong with her, we don't want to worry them.''

''Yea, your right. Oh Dimitri, I hope it's nothing.''

"Everything will be fine Rose.''

Before we get to the hospital, Nikkita gets sick again.

"Oh no, I don't have another outfit!"

"That's fine, I'll pull up to the doors, we have a blanket in the back grab that, and take the outfit off of her and wrap it around her, and get her inside quick, I'll take care of Mason.''

Dimitri pulls up to the doors and I do what he says. I go up to the nurse's station

"Help me please, my little girl is sick. She is getting hotter and hotter.''

"What was her temperature the last time you took it?"

"102...'' the nurse comes over and takes her out of my arms ''She got sick again in the car, I forgot to grab another outfit, so I wrapped her up in the blanket we had in the back of the car.''

"It's alright Miss.''

"It's Mrs., were are you taking her?"

"The examination room, we have to make sure she is alright.''

"May, I come?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, follow me. I'll have one of the other nurses tell your husband were you are.''

We get to the room and the nurse outs a baby gown on her, and takes her tempture agian.

''It's 103 get a doctor in here. Hold her.''

She leaves and go to get the doctor. Next thing I know Dimitri and Mason are coming in

"Dimitri, No!''

''What?"

"Mason can't be in here, we don't know what's wrong with Nik, yet.''

Then the doctor comes

"Are you the father?" he asks Dimitri

"Yes.''

"Your wife is right, the boy can't be in here.''

Then the nurse comes up

"I'll take him, he looks hungry, do you have a bottle for him?"

"It's in the diaper bag.'' I say

"I'll sit out right out here, in that chair, where ou can see me.''

"Thank you.'' says Dimitri and hands over Mason.

"Ok so, I want to do some test and see what's wrong, it could be nothing, but I need to do some blood test. Before we can do anything thing we need you to sing these papers.''

"Alright, will fill them out.''

Me and Dimitri fill out the papers and give them to the doctor, the nurse comes in and take Nak, with her.

"Can I call Lissa Now!" I look at Dimitri

"Alright, I can tell you need your best friend call her.'' he hands me his phone and I go outside and call Lissa

_Ring Ring_

"Hello.''

"Liss its me.''

"Rose, whats wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital.''

"Are you alright?''

"Yes.''

"Dimitri?"

"Yes.''

"Who is it then?''

"Nakkita, can you come please. She has a temperature of 103, the doctor just took her to do some test. Lissa I'm scared, can you get here please?"

"Rose me and Christian are on our way. I'll be right there, don't worry everything will be fine.''

"Thank you Lissa, so mush. I love you.''

''I love you too.'' click

I go back inside and see the nurse with my baby I go over to her and hold my arms out for Mason.

"Hey there, how's mommy's big boy?"

I pull him close to me and breath in his scent

"I love you Mason, and your sister.''

I start to cry, Mason puts one hand out and I put my pointer finger in there and he wraps his hand around it. I start to cry agian.

"Rose! Whats going on?" asks Lissa

"I...don't...know.'' and I start t o cry again. Then Dimitri comes over

"Lissa the doctors have yet to come back with the test results, well they are doing test now, so it could be a matter of time.''

I start to cry again, Dimitri holds his arms out for Mason but I pull Mason closer to me a shake my head. I don't need to explain to him, he gets it, I need to hold one of my babies for I am afraid if I don't I will lose them...forever.

**Oh No! What's wrong with Nikkita! So what do you think? I like it but would some input. I you have any suggestions on what you would like to be in the story I would love to hear them. If you want to write a chapter to that would be kewl to, just email me and I'll give u my email address. Cause tell you the truth I'm running out of ideas! I know some other authors have fans write a chapter and put it in. As long as it is good and it goes with the story line, I'll try to fit it in. But no one gets to write any of the wedding, I want to do that. Hope to hear from you guys soon thanks! P.S you'll have 2 come up 4 a name of the chapter if you write one!**


	19. No More Drama for Today PLEASE!

**Chapter 19**

Lissa sit down beside my side and holds me while I am holding Mason, Dimitri doesn't know what to do he keeps walking around and around.

"Dimitri, what's going on?" I asks

"Rose, I just don't know.''

"Why are you not freaking out like I am, I'm over here crying my eyes out while you seem to be all cool, clam and everything else!"

"ROSE! I'm not cool/clam or anything else, I'm scared Rose, I'm scared we will lose our baby girl!"

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I don't know what I am saying anymore.''

"I know Rose, listen go get something to eat and relax.''

"Alright will you call me when you hear something?"

"Of cores I will.''

"Lissa, you want to come with me?''

"Sure Rose, I'm actully really hungry.'' say Lissa

To get to the food court we have to go down two floors. Once we get to the food court

"I'm going to get a salad.'' says Liss

"Alright, I'm going to get a sandwich and hot tea.''

"Ok, I'll meet you by the regesiter.''

I go and get my sandwich and hot tea, I meet Lissa by the register she has a chef salad and a water. We check out and go to the table.

"Rose, are you ok?"

"I'm just real scared Liss, that's all.''

"Rose, you know it's ok to cry right?"

"I know Lissa, but I just can't seem to cry. Could we talk about something else?"

"Sure, hmmmm, Oh Christian and I are going to get married in Step.''

"Why?''

"This isn't the best time to tell you.''

"Lissa, please tell me.''

"I'm pregant again. I'm three weeks and the doctors said that I should be able to hold on to this one alll the way through.''

"Lissa! That's great, I'm so happy for you.''

"Rose, I wanted to tell you, but I thought you would get upset, I mean we Nikkita.''

"Lissa, it fine. She is going to be fine.''

"I sooo hope so.''

"I know she will. I know it sound funny but I have this feeling that she will be fine.''

"Alright, Rose. I believe you.''

My phone rings

"Dimitri, is everything okay?"

"Rose, Nikkita is fine, she just had a reaction to the oerfume in the store. It gave her a temp., and a hard time to believe. I need you up here now though please.''

''Alright we'll be right up.''

I nodde my head towards Lissa and we go back to Dimitri, I run down the hall and see Nick and Dimitri having a stare down. I go over there and stand next to Dimitri.

"What is he doing here Rose?" asks Dimitri

"I don't know, I didn't call him.'' I turn to Nick ''Why the hell are you here?"

"You haven't called me back, since I told you. I called Christian to get a hold of Lissa and he told me she was at the hostpail with Rose. So I came over to see if your alright.''

"I'm fine, thank you.''

"They babies?"

"Mason is fine, it was Nakkita she had a reaction to the perfume in one of the store.''

"Ro, can we talk outside please?''

"Fine.''

I give Dimitri and kiss and go outside with Nick

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough you cause a drift between me and my husband what else do you want!"

"I want to fix what went wrong between us.''

"When three years ago or the other night?''

''The other night, I didn't mean to spring that on you.''

"Nick, your gay that all.''

"You just seemed mad.''

"Nick, I was mad and I think I was mad at you, I don't know maybe I was mad at me.''

"Can't we be friends.''

"Right now I have to fix me and Dimitri, before I can fix our friendship.''

"Why are you with him if he does that to you.''

"Because I love him! He is the most amzing person in the world, he loves me for me. He will be there for me no matter what and he will take care of our kids. I'm so lucky to have that amzing, loving, patince, strong guy in my life. I would be lost with out him!"

"Rose, I love you too.''

I turn around and see Dimitri stand right behide me

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to over here but, Nakkita is doing that crying that only mommy can stop.'' says Dimitri

"I'm coming right in, Nick I'll call you when I'm ready. Don't come find me, I'll find you.''

Me and Dimitri go back into the hosptail and I go over to Lissa who is holding Nakkita and hold my hands out for her. Lissa gives her over willing.

"You check her out while I clam her down.'' I tell Dimitri

In soothing words _'' Hush mommy's little girl, don't worry. Mommy gots you. Yea you gave us all a scare, but your alright, mommy loves you. Did you know that? Of course you did mommy loves you and your brother, daddy loves you guy, so does aunty Lissa and uncle Christian. Oh you ready for a nap you had a long day, lets go get daddy and Mas and go home, that sound good? Yea, I thought so.''_

I go over to Dimitri and lay my head on his shoulder, he has Mason in his arms.

"Are you ready to go?" Dimitri asks

"Am I ever!"

We go and get Lissa and drop her off at her house, then we go home. It's time for the babies to go to bed, after we put them in bed me and Dimitri heac off to the bedroom...

**Yay! Nikkita is alright, ok so next chapter is going to go ahead a coulpe chapters, to Lissa's hen night and wedding. Okay so I'm doing a voting thing, what do you want to sex to be for Lissa's new baby. What ever sex has the most vote that's what the baby will be, and if there is a tie I'll do something to fix that, and no Lissa is not having twins. (well this time around). So please view and sorry it tooks so long for an update and I would like to ask you guy to keep your rude comments to yourself, I don't want to read them and yes I read every comment, and I will take your comment off the bored and once I figure out how to block you I will, this is a warnong to all of you, Thank you and I will update but I have my other story too.**


	20. Lissa's Hen Night

**Chapter 20**

So it is September, 17th Lissa Hen Night. My mom is keeping the twins tonight so I can go out a party! Lissa can't have anying to drink since she is like four month pregnant, but you can't tell she is pregnant! Man I wish I looked like that when I was four month, she has such a tiny belly, but the baby keeps kicking. It's so funny, when Lissa puts her hand on her belly the baby always kicks it, and she get this huge grin on her face.

"Lissa hurry up!" I yell up at her

"I'm coming! I didn't do this to you on your hen night!" she yells back

Actually you did do this to me on my hen night thank you very much!"

"Really?" she says while walking down the steps

"Yes, and wow Liss!"

"What? Should I go change?"

"No, I just didn't know you were going to wear an outfit like I normally do.''

"Well it's my hen night!"

"Your pregnant and almost married! What is it with us two?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we both got pregnant, before we go married.''

"Well I have no idea, why it was with you but I have a reason.''

"What! What's the reason?"

"Before I can take the crown, I have to have a husband, the Queen's rule.''

**_Flashback Lissa's POV_**

"Lissa, we have a little problem.'' said the Queen

"What is that?"

"You can't take the crown unles you have a husband.''

"Alright, well then me and christian, will move are wedding up.''

"Lissa you can't marry Christian his family is a disgrace to our kind.''

"Well we are already making plans.''

"I know, I was hoping you would come to your senses.''

"No offense you Majesty, but I love Christan with all my heart.''

"Look Lissa, the only way you would be able to marry him, is if you got pregnant with his child, other than that I can not let you marry him.''

"Alright.''

"Good, now we have to find you a proper husband. Hmm how about my nephew Adrian?''

"But he is with Mia!"

"Details.''

"Your Majesty, it is late and I am very tired, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll see you tommarow then.''

"Yes you will.''

I got to the house and Christian was there waiting for me. He could tell there was something wrong.

"Lissa, what's wrong?"

"The Queen said I can't take the crown until, I take a husband.''

"Well that's an easy fix, well will just move our wedding day up.''

"I told her that's what we could do, but...''

"But what?"

"She says I can't marry you, because your family is a disgrace to our kind! She said the only way I could marry you is if I become pregnant with your baby then she has to let me marry you, other than that I'm not allowed to marry you.''

"So what does she plan on doing about that?"

"She plans on finding me a husband. Guess who she has in mind. I bet you'll get it on the first guess.''

"Adrian?"

"Yes!''

"But he is with Mia.''

"I know that is what I told her but she said details.''

"So where does that leave me?"

"I don't know, I want to marry you, not Adrian. I told her I love you with all my heart, which is a lie I love you with my whole being.''

"I love you too.''

"What are we going to do? I can't lose you Christian.''

He looks down, he looks like he is about to cry. Then he looks up smiling at me

"I've got it!" he yells

"Got what?"

"A plan!"

"Ok back up a little bit, a plan for what?"

"A plan that will keep us together...forever.''

"You might not like it.''

"Tell me please.''

"The Queen said you can't marry me unless you are pregnant with my baby right?''

"Yes.''

"What if you are.''

"I'm lost."

"I'm saying, we have a baby.''

"What if we just tell her I am?"

"She is going to want, a test done and see the baby in nine months. Even if she doesn't do that she will have the marriage annulled if you say you lost it after we are married.''

"That's true, but Christian you know this won't be easy, me being a teen mom, we are going to need to help each other out with college and all.''

"I know, I can handle that, but I won't be able to handle losing you...forever.''

"Alright let's do it.''

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.''

**_End flashback Rose POV_**

"That Bitch!" yells me, Mia and Elizabeth

"Yea, I know. Oh where are my manners, Rose, Mia this is my friend Elizabeth from one of my class at the school.''

We all say hi

"So hold on, is this why you were so upset about losing that baby before. I mean the last time you were freaking out.'' I said

"That was before the plan, and before the Queen's rule.''

"Alright, well you and Christian are very excited about this right?'' asks Mia

"Very much, actually after we put the plan in monition we got more excited can't wait to have a baby.''

Well congrats to you both.'' says Elizabeth

"Alright I bored let's go dance and I want a Shirley temple.''

We all look at her

"What is they one drink I can drink that has no alcohol in it.''

We all laugh, we go to the bar. Lissa gets her Shirley Temple, I get a vodka martin, Elizabeth gets a screw driver, and Mia gets a Gin twist. Then we hit the dance floor. After a couple songs I go up to the Dj and make a request. Then I get the microphone.

"Lissa, first off I'm drunk so I won't remember what I say so please don't kill me...'' (In my head I wonder how the hell I got drunk.) "For your last song as a single woman. I request this song but before it gets played I want to tell you that I love you and I am so happy you found the guy of your dreams. You two have been through some hard time and you made it through. I love you both, and I'm so happy there is going to be another married woman in the group! Whoa"

I look at the Dj a shake my head for him to play. The song is I'm coing out by Diana Ross, and I look at Lissa and she is laughing. We dance to this song and a few more themn we go back to the limo and go back to Lissa's place, cause the boys are at Mine and Dimitri's house.

**Ok so that is Lissa's hen night. The story was getting a little to boarding so i decide to put that is the plot line. But there is going to be more drama for Lissa and Christian. So what do you think? I like it but I need feed back. Oh srry for not updating fast but I've been busy. I just got a job and I also have band camp! So please be patient with me. Thxs please review. And what should Lissa's baby be! What do you want to see it be? **


	21. Liss'a Wedding

Chapter 21

It's Lissa wedding day and oh my god I can't believe she is getting married, I know she is going to be happy but I still worry about her. I mean I am her best friend and her protector. Hahaha that sounds so grown up!

"Lissa please hurry up, we are going to be late to the church, your hair and make up look great. Grab your dresses and lets move it move it.''

"Oh Rose why am I doing this?

"Cause for god knows what reason you LOVE fire boy!''

"I do love him, with all my heart."

"Plus your knocked up, so that kind of helps also.''

"Yea, the Queen's people called me this morning.''

"Oh is that who woke me up at 5 am in the morning.''

"Yea, she won't be coming to the wedding. She has ''business to attend to'' all of the sudden.''

"You don't believe it?"

"NO, I don't...''

"Tell me in the car Mia and Elizabeth are already there, they have our flowers, dresses and shoes let's go!''

While in the car,

"Rose she said she would be there no matter what, she told me nothing would keep her away from this wedding. I know nothing came up cause if something that important came up I would have to go to. She isn't coming cause she thinks I'll leave Christian because she is not there, but I'm not.''

"I told you she is a bitch!''

"Well what am I going to do about it? I'm marrying the man I love, and that's all my parents want is for me to be happy. I wish they were here, I wont have a father daughter dance, my brother won't steal a dance, and my mom wont be in the audience.''

"They're here in spirit honey, I promise you. Now lets go get you married.''

We get Lissa in her dress after we all get dress. We are hugging and laughing and talking about how that's two of us married and two more to go. Then we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Lissa yells

Then enters my mother and father

"Oh hey mom and dad, what's up?"

"Nothing we wanted to come see the bride.'' says my mother and gives Lissa a kiss on the cheek

My dad clears his throat "Lissa I know it wont be the same as having your real dad here, but I would be honored if you would let me give you away?"

Lissa is about to cry

"I didn't mean to upset you.''

"No it's not that, it just me a Rose were talking about that on the way here, how I'm going to miss out on so much cause my father isn't here. I would love it if you would give me away.''

I go over and give Lissa a hug, then I go over to my dad and hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek, and whisper thank you

I tell my mother it is time for her to go find her seat so that we can get this show on the road, she scolds me but everyone else laughs.

First, Elizabeth walks down the isle then Mia, then I walk down the isle. Lisa's favorite song start to play, Learning to Fall by Martina McBride. Her and Christian Both agreed this song was perfect for their wedding day. They said, their both head strong and were always afraid to let someone in but when they meet each other, the wall they had around them deiced to write their own vows.

Lissa "Christian, I don't know what to tell you that I already haven't told you, or what to give you that you don't already have. I love you, doesn't seem like its enough case I've said that more than a billion times. I promise to always be there for you and to always hold you when your scared and anything else. I will help you make a good home for us and our family, I will be there for you when ever you need me, I love you forever and for always.''

Everyone is crying by then, even me and Dimitri. OMG Fire Boy is Crying too!. Now it's Christian's turn.

Christian "Lissa, your the best thing that has ever happen to me, you brought me back to life some would say. You showed me there is more to me then what people say. You never scared to walk with me in public, you don't care what people say about us, that's what I love about. I could go on for a thousand years about everything I love about you, but I don't have that. I promise, I will not ask you for anything that I know is impossible, I wont try to make you something your not because Lissa you don't need to change you have reached perfect, you are perfect, I love you, always have, always will.''

They exchange rings and kiss, the priest pronounce them husband a wife and they walk down the isle.

**Srry it took so lo0ng for and update, I've been busy, next chapter is the party, and if you don't like how I'm having the characters act then don't read the story, just outting that out there. Thanks a lot, please review.**


	22. The Party

Chapter 22

Ok so we had the ceremony now, it's time to PARTY! It's time for Lissa's and Christian's first dance as husband and wife. The dance to Martina McBride's song Learning to Fall. In so many ways this song represents them, Lissa was so scared to let anyone in after the accident, but then came Christian and he just came into her life and took that wall she built around herself and to think I tried to keep them apart, but they are good for each other. Then there is Christian who thought everyone was the same and thought he knew what love was and everything, but Then came along little Lisa and showed him how wrong he was.

"They look like us on our wedding day.'' say Dimitri

"Yea, they are so in love.''

"What are you thinking Roza?''

"How me and Lissa had to grow up so fast. Were we ever care free teenagers, I'm mean after the accident, me and Lissa just bonded, yea I know we have that other bound, but she counted on me more. Then running away, we had to just grow up so fast, now I'm married and have two kids, and Lissa is married and expecting.''

"You guys grew up but you did that cause you had to. You ran away cause it was the right.''

"Dimitri, it just seems like we never had the normal teenage life. Just caring about school, clothes, boys, all that stuff.''

"You right Roza, but if you had the chance to go back and change it would you? Would you want to change the things that made you and Lissa who you are?''

"No, I wouldn't cause that would mean, I wouldn't be here with you and have our two babies, and Lissa wouldn't be out there dancing in Christian's arms.''

"I love you Roza, more than you'll possibly, ever know.''

I kiss Dimitri, and then I look around.

"OH! Hell No!"

"What's wrong Rose!"

"I can't believe he is here. Him of all people! He shouldn't be here!''

"Rose who?"

"Nick that's who! Wait who the hell is with him! No way that can't be it is! Dimitri why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"That your ass of a brother, is here, I knew he wasn't in jail, but why is here? Why is he with Nick?"

"Mike is Nick's, cousin on his mother side, I'm not related to him, just Mike.''

"SHIT! He is going over to Lissa and Christian.''

"He could be just going over to say congrats.''

"Well, I'm going to go see.''

"Rose don't do anything stupid.''

"Dimitri, it me. When do I do anything that is stupid.''

He just looks at me

"Don't answer that, why don't you come over with me then. If you don't trust me.''

He sighs and we go over to Lissa and Christian. Nick beats us there

"Your a really lucky guy you know that right Chris.''

"It's Christian, and yea i do know how lucky I am. Any guy who let her slip through his fingers is a total dumb ass.''

Lissa sees me and through the bound she is pleading for my help, and so happy to see me

"Christian, I have to agree with you, Lissa is a catch. Nick how are you, I didn't think we would see you here.''

"Hey Rose, I was just talking to Lissa and her new husband.''

"Yea, I know and the invitation was for only one person don't ya know.''

"Oh Rose, can't we forgive and forget?'' says Mike

"UHH No, cause of you I was on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy, and I could have miscarried.''

There is silence

"Nick can I talk to you _alone?"_

"Sure Rose."

I take Nick away from everyone in the hall

"What the hell are you doing here?" I scream but not to loud so no one will here us

"What do you mean?" asks Nick

"Oh come on, I know Lissa didn't give you an invite. I sent them all out, and when Lissa saw you she was wondering why the hell you are here too, cause she knows everyone she invited!''

"I wanted to see if it was true.''

"What was true?"

"That she would go through with the wedding.''

"UGH! Nick she moved on, she doesn't love you. I'm sorry I'm the one who has to tell you but, Lissa loves Christian. She is now and forever will be Lissa Ozera. You can't change that no matter how much you wish it was you she married. Move on, do yourself the favor and move on. If you do love her you let her go and let her be happy.''

"How do you know she is happy.''

"I can see it in her face and feel it through the bond.''

"WELL SOMETIMES YOUR BOND CAN BE WRONG!'' screams Nick

Lissa comes out

"Nick, I think it's time for you and your cousin to leave. Rose is right, Nick I don't love you. I had feelings for you once, but what I feel for Christian, well that is something that no one will be able to change. Nick you should go.''

"Lissa, your feelings for me haven't gone away I know you stay care for me.''

"Nick, I do care for you but not in that way. You a close friend. That's it just a friend. Please go.''

"Lissa, I love you.''

"NICK GO NOW! Or I will have Rose and Dimitri escort you and your Uncle out.''

"Fine but I can see you don't love him the way you loved me once. You can run away from the truth only for a little while until it catches up with you.''

"I speak nothing but the truth, now go get your cousin and leave. Please leave me and my husband alone, this is the last time I want to talk to you, for I can't have you trying to mess up my marriage to the man I am madly in love with. Rose will you please make sure _both_ of them leave, very soon. Then come and join me at the table for dinner thank you.''

Lissa turns around and walks back in with her head held high and a smile on her face, like what happen in the hall was nothing. If anyone had a doubt in there mind if Lissa could take over for the Queen, well the were wrong, Lissa just acted like a Queen, composed, and polite but stern. Nick goes and gets his Uncle and the leave.

"Before you leave Nick I have something to tell you. If you ever try to get in between Lissa and Christina or do anything to either of them. There is no place you will be able to hide, I will find you and take of you myself. Your are not a royal so it won't matter if you oh lets say go missing. That goes for you cousin to, I might look small but I was the best in my class, and one of the best guardians here...'' I look at Mike '' I don't have a belly any more so I'll be able to handle you, myself. So don't you ever bother me or my husband. Defiantly don't bother Lissa and Christina.''

I turn around and go back to the party, Lissa talk to Christina and everything is fine with them. He is happy that Lissa stood up to Nick. There are so perfect for each other. I give Dimitri a kiss, and in that kiss I say everything I want, to say but can't put in to word. I look around, and I see my friends, my family, and everyone I love here happy and together. Life couldn't get better.

**Sorry took so long got busy but here is the chapter not sure how the next chapter is going to go, I still don't know what Lissa's baby is going to be, I'm leaning towards a little boy, who will be just like Christian. But I will see. Please Review**


	23. Another one on the way

Chapter 23

Lissa, went on her honey moon, she will be back tomorrow. I can't wait to see them, I've missed them both. Dimitri is joking with saying I'm be hormonal. I'm not I just miss my friend so much. Nik and Mas our growing up so fast, it's hard to believe they are six months old. I keep teasing Dimitri asking him if he wants to try for another

"Rose, if you want, to try for another baby I will not stop it, but do you really think we can handle another kid right now, lets wait until they are at least a year and a half.'' he told me

I'm holding him to that, I don't know what it is but I love being a mother, when Nik and Mas look up at me and smile it gives me this great feeling I can't explain it.

"Rose?" yells Dimitri

"I'm upstairs honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering where you were.''

"Oh well here I am in all my glory.'' I say as I'm trying to get Mason's pants changed

Dimitri laughs, and comes and helps me

"So how was your day?" he asks

"Well lets see, I took Mason and Nik to their doctors appointment, then I went to mine and I found out I'm pregnant again, and then I came home and cleaned the house, made lunch and fell asleep with the twins, just woke up and I'm about to go make us dinner. How was your day?''

"Wait back it up, your pregnant?"

"Yeah, oh I also went to the store to pick up my prenatal care.''

"ROSE!"

"Dimitri!"

"Rose, you say that like you aren't surprised?''

"I'm not, I actually thought I was and the twins are going to be eight months soon, and we haven't used protection.''

"OH Rose, what are we going to do?"

I walk over to him and I take his hand and put it on my belly

"We are going to have this strong beautiful baby, and we are going to love it and we are going to have a new addition to our strong, beautiful, crazy, loud, unique, abnormal growing family.''

"You make it sound so easy, Roza but are we ready for another child?"

"We don't have a choice Dimitri, we have to be.''

"I love you but after this no more kids for at least two years.''

"Hell if it's twins again honey you are going to get fixed.''

"Whatever you say sweetie. So have you told anyone else yet?"

"Dimitri I just found out, then I came you are the first person I've seen.''

"How far?"

"Three weeks.''

"Ok, so we are going to have another baby.''

"Yea pretty much.''

"Roza what am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well first off you tell me your pregnant like it is nothing, and then you make everything seem so perfect when I'm freaking out.''

"Well Dimitri that's why we are the perfect couple. I love you, god knows why but I do.''

"Well let's go find your mother and father and tell them your going to be a mommy again, and that I'm going to be a daddy again.''

We go to find my mother and tell her the new, we go to her and dad's town house. I knock on the door and Abe comes an answers it.

"Oh what a surprises we weren't expecting you today.''

"Yeah, I know dad but we have something to tell you and mom is she here?"

"Yes she is come on in, I'll go get her."

We go and sit down in the living room while dad goes get mom, I put the kids on the floor and let them play, there are trying to walk, it's so cutie. I was concerned because babies usually walk before they are eight month but my doctor told us not to worry kids progress at there own time. Mom and dad come in and sit down across from us.

"Oh my how much they have grown, they are getting so big. Are they walking yet?" asks my mother

"Trying to the can stand up for a little bit then the take like two steps and fall on there bums." says Dimitri

"Mason gets mad and stop trying after a while but Nik that little girl keeps on trying and she goes over and trys to get Mason up with her. It's so fun, I can't wait until they can walk then I wont have to worry about carrying them around."

"Well that's a good thing, so you said you wanted to tell us something Rose?" says Abe

"Me and they kids had a doctors appointment today and we got some news.''

"Are the kids alright?" asks my mother

"Oh there fine mom, the new wasn't about them. It was about me."

"Are you alright?" asks Abe

"Well yes it's nothing that won't past in nine months.''

"Nine months?" my mother and father say

"Yeah.'' I say

"Oh Roza just tell them already." says Dimitri

"Dimitri they should know, I mean that was a big enough clue.''

"Rose is pregnant again, as far as we know it's only one child.''

"Oh Rose that's great! Congrats you guys!'' my mother gushes

"Thanks mom.''

"Are you guys going to be able to handle another kid." asks my father

"Well yes we will, Dimitri will go to classes with Lissa while I'm at home with the kids, and I'll watch Lissa's baby, while she is at school. Then when Lissa is home I'll take over for Dimitri, so he can have time to his self and time with Nik and Mas.''

"Well you have it all figured out don't you?" says Dimitri

"Well yeah, I mean I was trying to think of what would be the best thing to do. I don't want to ship the kids of to school and have them be rasied by the school and never see us. Dimitri, I was trying to do what was best."

"Well, there is not much to say after that. So what are you guys hoping for?" asks my Mom

"Well I would really love a little boy.''

"I want a girls just like Roza.'' says Dimtri

We all look at him an laugh, I don't think anyone could handle another me. I don't think I could handle a little me. My family is just growing and I love it.

"Well we have something to tell you to.'' says my mother

"What?" I ask

**Sorry everything is so busy in my life right now its senior year sorry. I will update once things clam down. Review please.**


	24. WHAT!

**Chapter 24**

No this is way to weird I'm mean he just came back into our lives. Hell my mom just came back into my life, now all the sudden dad is to.

"Rose? Rose?" say my mom

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?"

"Umm yeah, I was just a little shock. I mean, no offense dad but you did just come back into our lives and mom you just came back into mine so it's just happening all so fast and wow.''

"Rose, I know I haven't been there for you and I am sorry, but I have been trying to make it up to you and I love your mother, I've always loved her. This is the right move for us.''

"It's just a shock. I mean in our world Vampires and Dmphirs don't get married. Well it's not common but I guess some do. Oh whatever, congrats guys I love you!''

"Rose it will all work out I promise." says my Mother

I smile and nodded

"Roza, we do need to be getting home. It's late and Lissa will becoming home tomorrow and you know you guys are going to be talking about everything." says Dimitri

"Yea I know. Well I'll see you guys around." I kiss my mom and dad good bye and I go and pick up Mason while Dimitri picks up Nik.

We get home and put the kids down to bed and go down stair and watch T.V

"Rose, I love you.''says Dimitri

"I love you too Dimitri.'' he bends down and kisses me

"Where did that come from?" I ask

"We've just been so busy with everything that, I sometimes forget to tell you how much I love you. Rose you make me the happiest man alive, your my one and only.''

I just kiss him there's not much I can say. He picks me up and he takes me into are bedroom.

The phone rings, "Hello. Who is this?"

"Who's this?"

"I asked first."

"This is Tasha, I'm looking for Dimitri, I must have the wrong number sorry.''

"Oh Tasha you don't have the wrong number it's me Rose.''

"Rose what are you doing at Dimitri's house?"

"You mean, mine and Dimitri's house?"

"What?"

"Dimitri and I are married and we have two kids and another one on the way."

"Oh.''

"Tasha, is everything ok?"

"Yea everything is fine, um just tell Dimitri I called.''

"Sure.''

She hangs up, Dimitri turns over and wraps his arm around me.

"Who was that?" he asks

"Tasha, she sounded upset.''

He bolts up

"Tasha what did she want?"

"I don't know, she just ask to talk to you. She sounded surprise when I told her we were married.''

"I did tell her Rose, I promise I did.''

"I believe you.'' I kiss him

"Rose I need to tell you something.''

"Dimitri your starting to scare me.''

"After we got engaged I went over to Tasha's house and told her. She got really mad and tried to hit me and all that. She said I betrayed her, that I belong with her and that I was making a mistake and that the babies aren't mine. Then she kissed me and tried to get me to sleep with her. I didn't I swear to God I didn't."

"Dimitri it's ok.''

"Rose there is more.''

"There is?"

"You remember how we got into a fight a few weeks before the attack on the school?"

"Yeah, I thought I lost you for good that time.''

"Well I went over to Tasha just to see how she was doing an all that because we were really good friends. Well we ended up sleeping together...'' he is about to start crying ''...She was saying how me and her are a couple I don't know it was crazy. I told her that what we did was a mistake and we shouldn't have done that. Then when I told her that we were engaged she told me she was pregnant and it's mine. I didn't know that she was seeing someone else when we slept together, it was a moment of weakness. She told me after wards, she was like I really hope my boyfriend doesn't find out. I told her it couldn't be mine cause I used protection. She got mad, and told me to leave her alone and never see her again.''

I take a deep breath

"Rose please say something.''

"Dimitri that is just a lot to take in at once.''

"I know Rose I swear I was just really upset. Please I never talked to her after that. That's the first time she ever reached out to me.''

"I'm not mad Dimitri, I'm just upset I guess. I don't know.''

"So I'm not in the dog house?"

"Not this time.''

"I love you Rose more than you'll ever know your the one I only want.''

"I love you to Dimitri.''

The phone rings again, Dimitri answer it this time

"Hello.''

"Hey Dimitri, it's Lissa is Rose up yet?"

"Oh hey Lissa, yeah she is right her. How was your honeymoon?"

"It was great thanks Dimitri but I really need to talk to Rose.''

"Oh yeah sure here she is.''

I take the phone

"Hey Lissa whats up?"

"Can you come visit me today?"

"Yeah, let me just get dress and I'll be right over. Dimitri will watch the kids there, still sleeping so I don't want to wake them.''

"That's fine, I'll see you in a bit then?"

"Yeah, Lissa is everything okay with the baby.''

"Yeah.''

"What is it then?"

"I'll tell you when you get here.''

"Alright.''

"Thanks"

"Yup

"Love you Rose."

"Love you to Lissa.'' and I laugh

We hang up.

"What was that all about?" asks Dimitri

"I have no idea but she says she wants to see me so.''

"Go see Lissa, I got everything here under control.''

We kiss, I get dress then get in the car and drive over to Lissa and Christian's place.

**Ok so what should Rose's new baby be, I'm Kind of leaning towards a girl that will look just like Rose, and has a mixture of Rose and Dimitri in her. More Rose but I still want to know what you want.**


	25. Fight

**Chapter 25**

I get over to Lissa's house. I'm so confused about what Dimitri told me, I mean I told him I wasn't mad but I'm just really pist off. I mean come on we fought about something so stupid, it was about a guy or something, it was so stupid.

"Lissa answer the door!" I pound on it again

The door opens as I'm about to hit it again

"Oh Rose watch it!" says Christian

"Sorry, Christian.''

"What no fire boy today.''

"What?"

"You usually call me fire boy, you didn't today. Are you alright?"

"Yea sorry my mind is just somewhere else.''

"Well Lissa will be down in a minute. I have to go to the airport.''

"Alright, I'll just sit in the living room."

"Sounds good to me.''

I go and sit down in the living room and I think about what Dimitri told me. How could he do that? I mean out of everything he could of done he goes and sleeps with Tasha, then three weeks later we make love! He acted like nothing happen when we made up like everything is alright! Ugh, I really need to get things in order in my life, he needs to come all the way clean and so do I.

"Rose! How are you?"

"Fine. what was so important that I gad to get over here right away.''

"I'm doing good too, the honeymoon was amazing thanks. It's so good to be back.''

"Sorry Lissa, I've just had a bad morning, and why is Christian going to the airport? Who is coming? Lissa what aren't you telling me. Your hiding something I can tell through the bound.''

"Christian went to the airport to get his Aunt.''

"What Aunt?"

"The only Aunt we know of.''

"Tasha, is coming here!"

"Yeah, I thought you would be happy I mean you guys always got along before.''

"Yeah well that was before I found out she had sex with Dimitri.''

"WHAT? WHEN?''

"Three weeks before I had sex with him. It was when me and him got into a fight about something. I was about a guy or something but still.''

"When did you find out?"

"This morning Tasha called the house and I answered.''

"She told you?"

"No Dimitri told me after Tasha hung up.''

"Rose, what did you say?"

"I told him I wasn't mad at him.''

"I don't need a bound to know that bullshit Rose.''

"Lissa what am I suppose to say? I mean you saw the last time me and him go into a fight.''

"What was it about last time?"

"Eric and how I didn't tell him that Me and Eric use to date. That was so lo0ng ago it shouldn't matter! I didn't even know him then and we weren't dating! Now when he slept with Tasha we were together! So that is a different story.''

"Rose you need to tell Dimitri, that your mad. He made a mistake it happens to the best of us.''

"He slept with her! Then three weeks later he slept with me like nothing happen.''

"Rose, please don't yell at me.''

"I'm sorry Lissa.''

"Well you probably should get going Tasha is going to be here soon.''

"Alright I'll see you later.''

"Don't be to hard on Dimitri.''

"Yeah whatever.''

"Rose!"

I'm out the door before she can say anymore I get home and Dimitri is in the living room with Nik and Mason.

"Hey Honey how is Lissa?"

"She is good."

"What did she want?"

"To tell me Tasha is coming to court.''

"What?"

"Yeah so that's probably why she called this morning to tell youi she is coming, to let you know.''

"That still doesn't make since though she would know that I'm married to you.''

"Maybe she hoped you bowed out.''

"Maybe, Rose what's wrong? Your mad about something.''

"Dimitri was Tasha really pregnant?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't see anything to tell me she really was.''

"Dimitri what if she was?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if she really was pregnant.''

"It still wouldn't matter, it's not mine.''

"How do you know?"

"I told you I used a condom.''

"Well Dimitri sometimes those things fail.''

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying if she has a kid then, there is a fifty percent chance that it is.''

"AND?"

"If it is you child then what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Don't you mean what we plan on doing about it?"

no, I mean what do you plan on doing about it. That is your child not mine, my children are right there in that play pin, and right here.'' I point to my belly

"Rose where in this together.''

"Dimitri, I didn't sign up for this.''

"For what?"

"That you might have another kid with someone besides me.''

"I'm telling you I didn't!"

"How do you know!"

"I just do!"

"Not good enough!"

"Rose!"

"Dimitri just go.''

"What?"

"I don't want to see you right now.''

"This morning you said you weren't mad.''

"Well if you believe that then you don't really know me.''

"Rose...''

"Bye, Dimitri.''

**Is this being of the end for Rose and Dimitri? What about Tasha and her child who is the father? What will happen if it is Dimitri's child.  
Review please!**


	26. I'm not leaving

**Chapter 26**

Dimitri leaves, I go over to the babies and get them ready. My mom is "Kidnapping" them today.

"Hey there Nikkita, how is mommy's little girl doing this morning?"

She just smiles up at me, Mason comes over and sits up and puts his arms out for me. I smile and pick him up to.

"How about we go get you dress and ready for Grammy.''

I take them up stairs and get them ready.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

Rose just kicked me out of the house. I don't know for how long. I wish she would just talk to me, I hate when she does this. There is no way Tasha's kid could be mine. I go over to Lissa's and ask her for help. Hopefully Tasha isn't there yet. I knock on Lissa's door, she answers. I look down at her and smile.

"Hello Dimitri. Can I help you?"

"I'm guessing you talked to Rose, since your being a little cold.''

"Yes, I did and I was a little surprise. You do know Tasha is here right?"

"No, I didn't. I just need to talk to someone and I thought about you."

"Come in.''

She moves a side and I go into the living room.

"You look beautiful, how is the baby doing?"

"It is good, strong."

"How far are you again?"

"Five months."

"You and Christian decied to be surprise about the sex?"

"No, I just haven't had another appointment yet. Dimitri enough with the small talk, why are you here?"

"I'm here because I know I messed up that night I slept with Tasha. It was a stupid mistake, but there is no way the kid can be mine.''

"Oh yes there is.'' says a voice behind me. I turn around an see Tasha standing there.

"How?"

"She is a dhmapir. Not that means much since the guy I was seeing is one to.''

"So she it wasn't his?"

"I don't know he was killed before she was born.''

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs taking a nap for mommy.''

"Tasha, what is the chance that it is mine.''

"She is not a it and her name is Rakelle.''

"What is the chance that she is mine?"

"Fifty percent."

"Alright, well then why did you come?"

"I came to find out if Rakelle is yours, I need to know. So when she gets older and asks about her father, I can tell her the truth.''

"If she is mine than what will you tell her?"

"I'll lie to her and tell her, that he died. If she is not yours then I will be telling the truth.''

"Tasha why now?"

"I just thought it was time.''

"So what do we have to do?"

"I have to set an appointment up with a doctor.''

"Fine, just do it so we can get it over with.''

"You sound like your scared.''

"I am, cause if that child is mine, I'll lose the love of my life and my family.''

"Will you at least call he by her name!"

"Tasha, I don't care cause as far as I know is I only have two kids and another one on the way. So you need to fix this fast.''

"I'm trying god damn it! Why are you here anyways, you should be home with your wife.''

"She kicked me out because of you!"

"Tasha please stop. Dimitri, I'm pretty sure there is nothing I can say or do to help. I'm not getting in the middle of this you are my family because of Rose, Tasha you are my family because of Christian. I love you both! Dimitri please.''

"I'm going to try to talk to Rose. Lissa you have my cell number call me on that once she gets the appointment.''

"Why can I call you at your house?"

"Rose kicked me out and I don't know if she'll let me back home until after this is done with. Tasha fix this as soon as possible, and once it's over with leave me and my family alone.''

I leave and go back to the house. I go inside and see Rose sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"First movie we ever saw together. Remember Roza?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you.''

"About what?"

"About Tasha and her kid.''

"There is not much to say.''

"I went over to see Lissa.

"And?"

"Tasha was there."

"So you saw the baby.''

"No, she was sleeping. I talked to Tasha though.''

"What did she have to say?"

"She want to find out if I'm the father.''

"So do I.''

"Rose please don't shut me out.''

"Dimitri, I can't even look at you right now. Will you please go and stay the night somewhere else.''

"No.''

"What?"

"You heard me I said no. This is my house too, and I will not be thrown out of it again.''

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know something! You could start by looking at me.''

She doesn't turn her head.

"Roza, Roza, Roza.'' I keep saying hoping she'll look at me.

**Lots of energy today, so another chapter might be coming up! What do you think? I want to keep this drama going for a little while? Oh and Tasha's daughter's name **  
**I came up with that myself. I think it is really pretty. Review please. What should Lissa's baby be? What about Rose and her baby? How will Abe take this when he finds out. Comments.**


	27. Oh Crap!

**Chapter 27**

**Rose's POV**

Dimitri keeps saying my name but I refuse to look at him

"Roza, Roza, Roza..."

I finally give in

"FINE! You want to talk lets talk!"

"That's all I want.''

"No, wait. I talk you listen!"

"How are we...''

"Here it goes, you flipped out on me two months ago because of Nick! When I told you nothing happen, that he was just a friend! Did you believe me no. You got all mad at me cause I never told you about him! There wasn' anything to tell! Yes me and him dated but that was four years ago before I ever meet you! Yes he had nicknames for me, just like you do! I told you I never fooled around with him, that he wasn't like that. Yea we made out but that's what teens do for god sakes. Now you were with me when you slept with Tasha, we didn't break up or anything we had a fight! Oh it was a moment of weakness, we babe if I did that you would be flipping! Then how could you come back to me an act like nothing happen? How could you sleep with me after you slept with her? Why idn't you tell me until now? Do you want to be in this relationship or not cause I don't know what to think of it?"

"Rose, I want you, I've always wanted you. Yes, I want to be in this relationship. The other stuff I don't know how to answer that. In my deffese though you knew that Tasha and me has a history. When Nick came around he acted like he still wanted you and it seemed like you still wanted him.''

"Dimitri he is just a friend!"

"Well it didn't seem like it!"

"Dimitri, why don't you believe me!"

"Rose, it was diffrenet he still like you!"

"Dimitri he is gay!"

"Rose, wait what?"

"He's gay, he told me the next day. He doesn't like girls he likes guys. Tasha still like you to by the way.''

"He's gay?"

"Yes.''

"Wow, I feel like a dick.''

"Well you've been acting more than that latly.''

"Yeah wee you've been acting like a total BITCH!"

For the first time n a long time , I pulled my fist back and hit him staright in the face. I felt a crunch go as soon as I did that. I look down and see Dimitri's nose, bleeding every where.

"FUCK!" yells Dimitri

"Lt's get you to the damn doctors!"

We get in the car and I take him to the doctors.

"What happen?" asks Dr. Davis

"I punched him in the face.''

"Do I want to know why?"

"No.'' says Dimitri

"Okay, one more question. Where you just practing your defense moves or where you guy umm how do I say this?"

"I wanted Rose to brush up on her fighting skills and things got a little out of hands, this is not abuse.'' says Dimitri

"Alright well I'll fix you right up.''

After Dimitri is done I take him home and tell him I'm going out. I don't tell him where, I do tell him that the kids are going to stay with my mom tonght. He wants to know if I'll be home tonight, I tell him I'm not sure. I drive over to Lissa's house. She is de with dinner by now, I have to talk to Tasha and I want to see this baby. I'm praying to god it isn't Dimitri's maybe if I see it, I'll be able to tell. I get to Lissa's and knock on the door. Tasha answers with a baby in her arms.

"Hi Rose.''

"Hello Tasha.''

"Would you like to come in, Christian and Lissa went out but they should be back soon.''

"I actually came to see you.''

"Oh.''

"I wanted to see the baby.''

"Rakelle, but I call her Rae.''

"Pretty name.''

"Thanks, she just got done eating, she lays on me after she is done, it's a habit of hers. If I take her off of me she screams, she is a mama's girl.''

"That's nice.''

We sit down.

"Rae someone came to see you.''

Her head pops up and she looks around. She sees me and gets off her mothers lap and stumbles her way over.

"She is walking?"

"Barelly she falls alot. What about yours?"

"There starting too. Nikktia is walking more that Mason is now. She'll be running soon, Mason is like Rakelle he stumbles.''

I look down at her and take a deep breath. It can't be, please got let me just be imganing it.

"You see Dimitri's eyes?"

"Yeah?" I choke

"Rose, there is a good chance it's not his.''

"How good of a chance?"

"50%''

I nodded my head.

"Rose, I want you to know. I hope she's not Dimitri's. I know that would just kill you. If she is though, I don't want anything, I do fine on my own, I've always have. I just need to know.''

"Tasha even if you don't want anything, I don't know if everything will work out between me and him.''

"Rose don't say that, Dimitri loves you. He never loved me, trust me when I say this. It was a moment of weakness for him. I saw him weak and I took advantage of it, I know I shouldn't have but I did. I made the mistake not Dimitri."

"Yeah.''

"Whatever happens don't let him go hang on to him as tight as you can.''

I get up a leave, thank Tasha for talking to me, then I go over to my mother's house. Abe answers the door, I see him and I just start crying. He pulls me into a hug and take me inside. He calls for my mother and she comes down stairs.

"Rose what's wrong?" she askes, I keep crying

"Rose, is it the baby?" I shake my head, I hear her and my dad breath asigh of relife

"Is it Lissa." again I shake my head and the same respones.

After I calm myself down I tell them what happen

"Tasha's child might be Dimitri's.''

"What?" say my mother

"Tasha and Dimitri might have a kid together, she is going to get a test done to see if it is true.''

My dad gets up and grabs the keys without a word a leaves. I wonder where he is going, I look at my mother and she shrugs her shoulders

"Your dad has always been a little odd.''

"Yea.''

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

After Rose leaves I go and lay on the couch. About an hour later I hear a knock on the door, I think it's Rose. I open the door to my suprise

"Oh hello abe, what brings you here.''

"You and me need to have a talk now.''

I move aside so He can come in. Oh shit, I'm in deep trouble. Not many people scare me but Abe scares the living shit out of me.

"I told you that if you ever...'' he begins

**Oh crap what is going to happen to Dimitri. He hurt daddy's little girl and we all know daddy doesn't like that.**  
**Comments please.**


	28. Test

**Chapter 28**

**Dimitri's POV**

"I told you that if you ever hurt my little girl, that you would regret it.''

"Abe, this is a total misunderstanding."

"Oh Really? So Tasha's baby is not yours?"

"That I do not know, yet.''

"Dimitri when you make a vow to someone you keep that vow. Rose is the best thing that has ever happen to you.''

"Abe, I know this.''

"So why did you do it?"

"Moment of weakness.'' I flinch

"I don't want this to get out, it would hurt Rose to much.''

"Alright, but Tasha wants a DNA test.''

"Fine, but she will go somewhere else, I'll pay for it to be done and kept quite.''

"Abe, these things have a way of coming out.''

"Dimitri, I'm already fighting not killing you right here and now.''

"Abe, please listen to me.''

"No, you listen. Rose and the babies will be staying at mine and her mother's house. You and Tasha will meet me tomarrow outside of court. I will get you this DNA test. I swear to god Dimitri if this is your kid then, I will deal with you myself. Now do I make myself clear this time?"

"Yes sir.''

"What the hell happen to your face?"

"Rose.''

"Well your lucky it wasn't me. Now I'll be getting some of Rose's things and the babies stuff and be on my way.''

"I'll go get it.''

I walk up stairs and can't believe that this is going to happen. Abe is one scary guy, and if her kid is mine then I'm going to be swimming with the fish. I get Rose and Nik and Mason's stuff and give it to Abe.

"Can you at least tell Rose I love her and give the kids a kiss for me.''

"No, right now Dimitri your a dead man walking.''

Before he leaves he hits me right up side the head.

"Don't come anywhere near my home and don't think about calling.''

"She is my wife and thoughs are my kids!"

"Yeah well right now there not.''

He leaves, I feel like I'm going to be sick. I call Tasha at Lissa's and tell her what Abe said she agreed and will meet us. I try to fall asleep but I can't my mind keeps wondering to all that has happen. The next morning I get up and get ready. I meet Abe and Tasha by the gate.

"Dimitri sorry to tell you this but I think she is yours.'' says Abe

"What makes you think that?"

"She has your eyes.'' says Tasha

"Impossible.''

"Well we will find out soon enough.'' says Abe. We get into his car and go to his friend. It's about a 15 mintue drive we sit in slience. I breath in and out slowly, my whole life is out of my hands, it's never been out of my hands before, I'm scared shitless. We pull up to this guys office.

"Abe, how are you my old friend.''

"I'm good Larry. This is Dimitri, Tasha and her child.''

"Let me guess this kid might be his.''

"Yup.''

"Well come in side, it's a really easy process. I'll take a swap of her mouth and swap of his mouth and a swap of the baby's mouth. Then you'll be out the door and I'll call you in about two weeks with the results.'' says Larry

"Two weeks?" I asks

"Yes two weeks, it normally takes a month but I pulled some strings.''

"That's fine.'' says Abe

"Let's just get this over with. Rakelle will be wanting her nap soon.'' says Tasha.

The baby goes first, he puts it in a bottle and lables it with her name, he does the same with Tasha and me.

"I'll call you Abe when we get the results, so we can set a meeting up.''

"That's fine Larry, and thank you so much for doing this.''

"Anything for you.''

We leave and get back to the court. Tasha says goodbye and leaves.

"How are Rose and the babies.''

"Fine.''

"Will I get to see them soon?"

"Rose hasn't let the babies out of her sight since she came over. She doesn't want to talk or see you, Janine has tried to talk her but she won't budge. She cryed her self to sleep last night, there was nothing I nor her mother could do about that. She said she will only talk to you and see you again after the results of the test.''

"Did she say what she would do if the results say the kid is mine?"

"No, I think she is leaning towards a seperation, if that happens."

"I can't lose her.''

"You've already lost, not all the way but almost.''

"Abe what can I do?"

"Pray to god that the child is not yours.''

"Will she take me back if that's how it turns out?"

"I don't know.''

I nodded my head a leave, he watched me as I walk away.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

My mom has tried to get me to talk, but I don't want to talk about it because it hurts to much. She has tried to get me out of the house but I won't budge, I can't let Mason and Nikkita out of my sight. I'm scared if I do I'll lose them to. Mason looks over at me and smiles. I start to cry, he looks like Dimitri. He stands up and walks over to me he doesn't fall down.

"MOM!"

"What's wrong Rose?"

"Mason just walked over to me!"

Nikkitta walks over to me next my mom smiles. I sit them on my lap. Nikkitta puts her hand on my face

"Mama.'' she say

"Mama.'' says Mason

"Mama.'' they say together

I look up at my mom a smile and start to cry, they said their first word.

"Yes babies mama's her. Mama's right here and she loves you more that anything in the world."

My dad comes through the door right then and sees me crying

"What happen now?"

"They just said their first word Abe.'' say my mom

"What did they say?"

"Mama.'' I say

"MAMA!" Nikkitta say

My dad claps

"Mama!" says Mason, he never wants to be left out.

We all clap, I put them on the floor Nik stands up and so does Mason, she walks over to him and pushes him down. We all laugh, she is deffently my daughter. Mason gets back up aand walks away from Nik, just like Dimitri would do.

**Ok so chapter 28, good bad. What do you guys think of Tasha's baby's name? I like it but I want to know what you think.**  
**Review please.**


	29. Family

**Chapter 29**

"Rose there is no doubt that Nikktia is your daughter.'' says my mother

"Yeas she does look like me doesn't she?"

"That and what she just did to Mason.''

I laugh "Well what can I say.''

"Rose how are you doing? This has to put a lot of stress on you, how is the baby?''

"The baby is fine, I have a doctors appointment today. Will you watch the kids?"

"Of course I will. I love you Rose.''

"I love you to mom.''

The phone rings my mom answers it.

"Rose it's for you.''

I pick up the phone

"Hello.''

"Rose it's me Vicky.''

"Oh hey girl whats up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering what the hell happen?"

"What do you mean"

"I called your house and asked to talk to you and Dimitri told me you weren't there.''

"Me and him go into a fight.''

"About?"

"Tasha.''

"Ah that stupid Bitch.''

"Yeah.''

"What she do this time?"

"She says her baby's daddy might be Dimitri.''

"Oh HELL NO!"

"Yeah, so I'm staying at my mom's for a while.''

"Rose what if it does ends up being his?"

"I don't know.''

"Rose please don't leave us.''

"Vicky, if I can't trust him then I can't be with him.''

"I love you Rose, give the babies a hug for me.''

"I will.''

We hang up.

I go an get ready for the doctors appointment. My mother comes up to my room.

"Rose do you want me to go with you? Abe can watch Nik and Mason.''

"No mom, I want to go by myself.''

"Rose, you don't have to act so tough.''

"Yes, I do mom.''

"Why?"

"Just leave it mom please.''

She walks away. I get into the car a call Lissa

"Hello?"

"Hey Lissa, will you go to the doctors with me?"

"Sure.''

"I'm on my way to pick you up.''

I hear a click. I pull up to Lissa's door. She gets in a we drive o the doctors in silence. I go and check in and the go sit back down by Lissa.

"Rose, I'm so sorry.''

"For what?"

"If we wouldn't have invited Tasha out for a visit all if this wouldn't have happen.''

"Yes, it would have Lissa. In some way it would have come out.''

We get called back to the doctors an the nurse looks at the baby

"Well Rose you have a strong baby in there, and yes there is just one baby in there.''

"Thank you.''

"Now, I want you to be careful. We had to put you on bed rest at the end of your last pregnancy, I don't want to do that again.''

"Neither do I.''

"So keep the excitement down.''

"I'll do my best.''

"Rose, if there is anything that you need just give me a call.''

"Thank you. Right now I need to get home to my babies.''

"Alright, how are they doing? Walking yet?"

"Actually Mason just walked today, and Nik has been walking for a while. The both said their first word today to.''

"Oh really what was it?"

"Mama."

"Hmm.''

"What?"

"Well usually dada is the first wort cause it's easier to say. Nothing to worry about.''

"Well my babies are special.''

We get up and leave. Lissa looks at me

"What?"

"Dimitri should have been here.''

"Yeah, well me and him aren't on good terms right now.''

"Can I come over and see the twins.''

"Sure, mom and dad are going out so I have to be home soon.''

We get to my house and my mom and dad are at the door ready to leave as soon as I enter the door.

"Sorry sweetie but we have to get going.'' says my mom

"It's alright.''

My dad gives me a peck on the forehead and my mom hugs me. Then they leave.

"Where are the going?' asks Lissa

"Oh I don't know. All I know is my mom has to act like a guardian and his fiance at the same time."

I go into the living room and see someone sitting on the couch. He turns around when he hears me eneter

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and my kids.''

"Well you saw me and you saw the kids you can be on your way now.''

"Rose, please I'm tired of you shutting me out every time we get into a fight.''

"Dimitri, this isn't something that will go away over night like the other ones."

"Please we don't know yet.''

"Dimitri, I can't act like this is nothing. You are acting like if the baby is yours nothing has happen.''

"Rose, please I just want you.''

"Dimitri...''

"What do you want Rose?"

"I don't know. Right now I don't want you.''

"Ro...''

"Dimitri, I think you should go.'' says Lissa

"Lissa, please I can't leave without my family.''

"Your doing more harm than good right now, Rose needs to keep her stress level down, for the baby.''

"Alright, but I wont give up without a fight. I hope you know that Roza. I hope our baby is well.''

He walks away, and I whisper

"She's fine. Strong.'' then I start to cry.


	30. Results

**Chapter 30**

Four weeks later, my dad is get ready to leave to go meet Tasha and Dimitri.

"I'll be back in about and hour or so.''

"Dad, thank you for everything.

"Your my family, Rose and I hate seeing you so hurt. All I want you to worry about right now is that baby.''

I smile and wrap my arms around my belly, I forgot how it was to have something growing inside of you. I love it, but hate it at the same time.

"Dad, you'll tell me when you get home right? Don't sugar coat it, just come right out and say it.''

"If that's what you want Rose, that is what I will do.''

"Yes, that is what I want.''

My dad leaves and I'm sitting at the table trying to get Mason to eat his green beans.

"Come on Mason, please eat for mommy.''

I put the spoon to his mouth, he takes to spoon from my hand and eats. Then he gets another spoonful and eats.

"MOM!''

"What now Rose?"

"Look at Mason.''

"OMG he is feeding himself!"

"Well I guess I can try to feed Nikkita while he is eating.''

I get Nik and set her up to eat, while I'm doing this Lissa and Christian come over.

"Hey Lissa, Hey Fire Boy!"

"Hey Rose, how are you doing?'' asks Christian

"I'm alright, scared but everything will work out, hopefully.''

"Rose, I'm so sorry about my aunt. When we asked her to come visit us we didn't know she was going to cause this drama.''

"Christian, it's ok. Promise.''

"Well we came to see if you guys wanted to go to the park or something.'' says Lissa

"Oh I would love to let me, just clean these guys up.''

"I'll help!" says Lissa

"I need to be getting the practice, I can't wait to this little one comes out.''

"You got four more months girl, I've got eight!"

"Yeah, I'm going to have a spring baby and your is going to be a summer baby!''

"I know at the end of August, it sucks!"

We get the babies clean up and the diaper bagged pack a ready to go.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

I meet Abe and Tasha at the front gate. I can't wait to get this day over with.

"You ready for this?" asks Abe

"No, but I just want to get it over with so, I can try to move on with Rose.''

"Hey your not the only one who wants to get it over with.'' says Tasha

"Tasha don't start with me, not today.''

"Dimitri your such an ass lately.''

"Well if you wouldn't have come and mess everything up like you did then I would be acting like one.''

"Well I'm sorry but you know what if you wouldn't have slept with me we wouldn't be hear right now.''

"Oh Tasha stop acting like nyour so god damn inasent.''

"Both of your are guilty so shut up!" yells Abe "Now if you two are done I would liketo get there so we can get this over with.''

We get in the car a drive to the doctors is slience, Tasha's kid is looking at me, there is no way that can be mine no way. We get to the doctors appoinment and he is running a little late so it will tae a while to find out the truth.

"Why now Tasha, I mean you couldn't have done this early?" I ask

"I was scared to find out the truth.''

"When you called Rose said you sounded suprised that me and her are married.''

"I hought she would have found out, you would have told her and you guys didn't go trough with it.''

"I love her Tasah she is my everything.''

"Not so long ago you told me that to.''

"That was is a diffrenet life Tasha.''

"Dimitri what we had doesn't just go away.''

"What we had Tasha was lust not love. I love Rose, I never truly loved you.''

"You can lie to yourself Dimka but you can't lie to me.''

"I'm not ling.''

"When are you go to relize that you want to be with me, you've always wanted to be with me.''

"Maybe at one point I did, but I don't now. I want to be with Rose, Nikkita, Mason and our unborn child.''

The doctor comes and gets us.

"Sorry, I had some family stuff going on. How are you Abe, how are the wedding plans going?"

"Slowly, Jaine wants everything to be perfect. I told her not to take to long, I want to make sure I can enjoy the honeymoon. If you know what I mean.''

"We all know what you mean.''

"So I hope you got some good news for us.''

"Well I would say it's intresting news.''

"What does that mean?" I ask

"Well why don't we all sit down and I'll tell you the results.''

We go into his office and sit down

"Can I offer anyone a drink?"

"No, thanks we just want these results." says Abe

"Alright, so it took sometime. We had to rn mutuply test one everyones DNA and we got something intresting.''

"Can you just tell me if I'm the father or not please.'' I asks getting impaient

"Alright, I'll jumo to that and then explain the rest.''

"Thank you Larry.'' says Abe

"Dimitri you are...''

**Oh clif hanger, I'm going to be really busy the next couple of days. Getting ready for prom, then finals next week so it may be a few week before the next chapter is up! I've decied what Rose's baby is going to be, but I haven't decied on Lissa's baby yet, I want to know what you guys want? So emai, review, just let me know! Thanks for being really supportive of this story to! Look for my next story! I'm working on it, to get it up! It's not going to be a V.A story though. It's kind of like step up but with my on little twist! Reviews Please. They really do help.**


	31. It's

**Chapter 31**

"Dimitri, you are not the father, but you are related to Rakelle.''

"Wait what?"

"The other guy who I was with isn't related to him.'' says Tasha

"Well, I remember you saying something about that so, I did another test to make sure. I got the same results. So I did a different test.''

"You did?'' asks Abe

"Sorry Abe, I know you said just to find out about Dimitri but when this showed up, I did some more.''

"Well what did this other test say?" asks Tasha

"You said that Rakelle is a dhampir right?"

"Yeah, that's what the doctors told me.''

"Well they were wrong.''

"So wait what?"

"She is a moroi.''

"Are you sure?''

"Yes, I'm not sure how they could mess it up so badly, but I fixed the problem.''

"Who is the father?" I ask

"Well, that I can't tell you.''

"No offense but I wasn't asking you, I was asking her."

"Oh.''

"It can't be, no impossible.'' says Tasha

"What?"

"Dimitri where is your half brother Mike?"

"I'm not sure, last time I saw him was at Lissa's wedding.''

"Hm, I wonder if he still has the same cell number?"

"Tasha back up, when did you sleep with Mike.''

"Uh a month after you.''

"Tasha just leave me the hell alone, I told you I wasn't that kids father.''

"Could you at least call her by her name.''

"I never plan on seeing you both again, so I could care less. Find Mike let him know he is the father but leave me and Rose, alone for good.''

I get up and walk out of the office and wait for them to come. Abe comes out

"She wants a cab, she doesn't want to see you.''

"Fine, cause I don't want to see her again.''

"Dimitri that is your niece in there, your family and your just going to blow her off?"

"I don't want anything to do with Tasha, I want to get Rose back. Please I need to see her.''

"Dimitri, I still want to kick your ass but, I'll leave that for Rose to deiced.''

We get in the car and go back to court

"Go home, I'll tell Rose to go back to you so you can tell her the results, but you do anything else to hurt her, I promise you that is the last thing you will ever do.''

"Yes, sir.''

I go back to mine and Rose's house and wait on the couch.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Me and the babies come back from the park. They are taking their nap and I'm laying on the couch dozing off. I fall asleep

"Hey Rose, how are you?"

I turn around

"Can't you let me sleep for once.''

"I haven't bothered you in months thank you.''

"What ever Adrian, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?'

"I'm goo, I've been tired lately. Oh I'm pregnant again.''

""Congratulations, boy or girl?"

"Thank you and I'm not sure yet, I'll be finding out this Friday.''

"Nice, well I just wanted to see you, Mia and me have been hanging out so much. When she's not in classes.''

"Alright, why is everything fading?"

"Your waking up. I'll see you Rose.''

"Rose, Rose oh come on Rose wake up!" yells my father

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing.''

It takes me a while to remember what was happening today. "The results, what happen, what did they say. Is Dimitri the father?"

"Rose if you will clam down and relax. I'll tell you.''

"Ok, sorry I'm just so scared.''

"Rose, I'm not going to tell you. Dimitri has to be the one to tell you. Just don't let him go no matter what the results were just don't let him go. He loves you and Mason and Nikkita and your unborn child. What you guys have is something real, what has happen is just life's way on testing your relationship. If you truly do love him, then this won't effect it.''

"Dad, your acting like the results said yes.''

"I have given no identification, of what the results have said. Go home, it's time for you to go home. Dimitri is there waiting for you so he can share the results. Get the babies and go home to your husband. I love you Rose, I know I've only been in your life for a few months but I love you and I love your mother.''

"I know dad. I love you to. I'll go get the babies and we'll go home, I don't promise that everything will end happily forever after. I'll try for me and the babies.''

"That's all I ask.''

I go upstairs and get the kids stuff packed and get them ready to go home. Mason looks up at me and smiles. Everything is going to be alright, me and Dimitri will work through this, I just know we will. Even if the baby is his, will get through it, nothig will stop me from loving...I hope

"Bye Mom, bye Dad. Thanks for everything!'' I love you guys.

I get in the car a drive home. I get out of the car and get the kiddies out of there car seat first, then grab the diaper bag. I take both of their hands and walk up to the door. We get into the house and walk into the living room. Dimitri looks up, I let go of Mason's and Nik's hand

"Go get daddy.'' they walk over to him

"Mason took his first step?''

"Yeah, then a mintue later, Nikkita pushed him down. He didn't cry or anything, he just shook his head got up and walked away. He remined me of you when he did that.''

"She is just like you, in every way Rose.''

"Dimitri, I love you and if you are the father than we'll work through it, I don't want to lose you ever. I'm so sorry it's just with this pregnancy and everything. That's not an excuess, I just felt betrayed.''

"I know Roza, and I'm so sorry. I never ment to hurt you.''

"Dimitri, please just tell me the results.''

"I'm not the father, I'm the uncle. Tasha slept with Mike a month after me, so he is the father not me.''

"Wait I thought she was a dhampir?"

"Apprently she isn't, she a moroi.''

I run into his arms and kiss him. He picks me up and spin me around.

"I love you Dimitri and I couldn't ask for a better husband, father, partner and friend.''

"I love you to Roza, and never forget that.''

The next couple days me a Dimitri just talk to each we tell each other about our past, who we dated and what we've done. Not to graphic just the basics. It was something we really need to do. Now it's Friday and Lissa and Christian have the twins and we are going to find out the sex of our baby.

"Hello there you two? Is everything better between you two now?" asks Doctor Davis

"Yes, we're just ready to find out the sex of this baby!" I say

She laughs

"Well alright let's see here, oh it is moving around alot isn't it?"

"Every day, it's like it's on a roller caoster ride or something.'' I joke

"Oh there we go!''

"What is it?" asks Dimitri

"Are you sure you want to know the sex?'

"YES!" me and Dimitri say together

"Congratulations it's a baby boy.''


	32. HELL NO!

**CH: 32**

"Rose were having another boy.'' says Dimitri

"Yea, we are.'' I start crying

"What's wrong Roza?"

"It's nothing I'm just so happy. I love you Dimitri forever and always.''

"I love you to.''

We get home and Lissa brings the twins over.

"How was you appointment Lissa?"

"It was good, I just found out what it is.''

"Oh, what is it?"

"A baby girl. Just like Christian wants. What about you?"

"A boy.''

"Congratulations! I can't wait for her to come out, only four more month and my little princess will be here.''

"Yeah, I wonder who she will look like.''

"Hopefully me, but I kind of hope she has black hair and blue eyes.''

"That would be pretty.''

"I also hope she takes Christian's power and not mine. I know there is a chance she could have another one but there is more of a chance she could have one of ours and if she does I want it to be Christian's. I don't want her to deal with all the stuff I have to deal with.''

"Everything will work out. I promise, and I'll make sure this little one knows how to beat people up and he'll look after that one and Nik and Mason will look after her too.''

Lissa gives me a hug and smiles

"Thank you Rose for everything, you've always been there.''

"I'll always be.''

"I have to go, Tasha is leaving today.''

"She wasn't suppose to leave for a nother couple weeks.''

''I know but she wants to leave now. There is nothing I can do to stop her, I tryed.''

"Alright, I'll see you around.''

Dimitri, Mason, Nik, and I are watching the movie Tangled when I hear the door bell ring.

"I'll get.'' I tell Dimitri.

I open the door and look down, I see Tasha's baby in her car seat sleep. I bring her inside

"Rose who was it?" asks Dimitri

"Dimitri we have a problem.'' I say as I walk into the living room

"What is that?" he asks

"It's Rakelle.''

"What?"

"There's a letter.''

"What does it say?"

I open the letter and read it out loud

_Dear Rose and Dimitri,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you over the years, it was wrong of me to try to get in between you guys. I know you love each other, please stay together your perfect for each other. Now your probably wondering why I left Rakelle on your door step. I can't take care of her anymore, I have to leave her with someone I trust. I know your probably wondering why I didn't leave her with Lissa and Christian. Well the have to much going on right for them, I know Rose you are expecting soon but your already a mother, so you'll know what to do. Please watch out for Rakelle and if she ask about me tell her. "Your mother was in a great hurry.'' I can't be the mother she needs, take care of her and I promise I'll never bother you again._

_I'm so sorry, Tasha_

"Oh hell no!" I yell

"Rose what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the airport and knocking some since in to her. Watch Mason and Nikkitta while I take Rakelle to her mom.''

"Rose are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yes, Dimirti. This I should do alone.''

"Alright, call me if you need me.''

I give him a kiss "I will.''

I get into the car and strap Rakelle into the car.

"Were going to get our mommy, I promise." I give her a little kis on the head

I get into the car and I start driving, I put the windows down because it's so hot. I out so music on I start fumming. How can she do that! Leave her child, I don't care who the father is or isn't you don't leave your child. Before I know it I'm at the airport. I find Tasha's plane she is one her way back to Russia.

"Tasha!"

She looks around

"What are you doing here Rose?" she ask

"I'm here to knock some since into you!"

"Rose I have to go.''

"What about your daughter?"

"I can't do it.''

"Tasha, you have to, she is your flesh and blood.''

"Rose, not anymore, I'll send the adoption papers over after, I get home. She is yours and Dimitri's now.''

"What am I suppose to tell her that her mother abandoned her when she was six months old?"

"Tell her I was in a great hurry to get some where.''

"Tasha damn it! You don't get it do you, she needs her mother, her real mother.''

"Your her mother now.'' she says as she backing on to the plane.

"Bye Rose, bye Rakelle.'' and she runs away

"TASHA! This is abandonment, if your serious about me adopting her when it's finale you wont ever be able to see her again." I yell but she is gone. I turn around and go back home.

How, why, are the questions that are going through my mind as I'm driving home. I get home and I go to take Rakelle out the car, I see her sleeping there so peacefully and the next question in my mind is, can I do it, raise her as if she were my own. She wakes up and smiles at me, I smile back. My answer comes to me, yes I can. I go inside and Dimitri is in the living room

"What happen?" he ask

"Tasha left, I tried but she got on them plane and left. She said she is sending the adoption papers over as soon as she gets home.''

"Can we do this Rose?"

"Dimitri, she is our niece and she has no one else.''

"I'll get the portable bed.''

"Dimitri, will talk about it in the morning?"

"Yes Roza, but we already know the answer, we are adopting her.''

"Are you sure"

"No family member of mine will, live with some they don't know.''

"I love you Dimitri.''

"I love you too Roza.''

**Reviews please.**


	33. Names

**CH: 33**

"Rose, I was thinking of names for the baby.'' says Dimitri

"Oh, and what were you thinking?"

"Well since it was a boy I was thinking of the name...''

"Let me guess Dimitri Jr.''

"No, Roza I was thinking of the name Misha.''

"What does that mean?"

"Bear.''

"Alright will name him Misha Kyle Belikov.''

"That goes really well.''

Yeah I like it.''

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

"Christian we are not naming our daughter Ninja.'' I say

"Why, not?"

"Because, she will get teased like crazy for that name.''

"Then she'll kicked their asses and say "that's why my name is Ninja." it would be so awsome.''

"Christian, I love you but lets be real here.''

"I am!"

"Please Christian, I just don't think that name would fit, Ninja Diana Ozera.''

"Diana?"

"I like that name so I thought it would be the middle name?''

"You pick the middle name I pick the first name, then we will be even.''

"It's not going to be Ninja!"

"Why?"

"Christian, you carry a child for nine months and then you give labor, then you can name her Ninja.''

"Not fair!"

"Totally fair.''

Rose comes in at that time and starts laughing

"I could here you guys through the door what are you arguing about now?" say Rose

"He wants to name our daughter Ninja.''

She laughs "Christina, I have to agree with Lissa on this one.''

"Of course you do, do you and Dimitri argue about baby names?"

"No, actually we just decied on a name.''

"What is it?'' I ask

"Misha Kyle Belikov.''

"Aww that is so cutie. See Christina that fits.''

"Lissa we will talk about this later.''

"Fine, so Rose what's up?"

"I need to talk to you two.''

"About what?"

"Tasha and Rakelle.''

"Rose, I really don't want to hear what you have to say about my family.'' say Christian

"Oh fire boy shut the hell up and listen.''

"Please Christian.'' I say

We go and sit down.

"I don't know how to tell you this so I guess I'll just come out and say it. Tasha left Rakelle here with Dimitri and I. She says she can't take care of her anymore."

"No she didn't.'' says Christina

Rose pulls out a letter and hands it to us. Christian and I read it, my mouth drops open.

"Why?'' I ask

"What do you expect, you know I saw the way she look with Rakelle she didn't want a child.'' yells Christian

"Christian, maybe it's not like that.''

"She didn't want me either but she took me in because the rest of my family didn't want me because of my parents

"Christian stop this NOW!"

"Lissa clam down you don't want to over excite the baby.'' says Rose "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause this drama between you two but I need to tell you guys. Dimitri and I have decided to go head with the adoption. We only ask that once she gets older you might be able to help her with what ever element she will have, since I nor Dimitri know about that those, and that if she asks about Tasha you tell her that her mother was is a great hurry.''

"Rose anything for you.'' says Lissa

"Well we are deffently not naming our daughter Tasha, I was going to suggest that name but my Aunt is weak not strong.''

"Tasha, she is strong but maybe being a mother is just to hard for her. Christian not everyone is cut out to be a mother. My mom had me raised by the school as soon as she was able to send me off.'' says Rose

"I know Rose, but I looked up to her, and now what? She abandoned her own child. That's not who I want to look up to.''

"Christian, everything will work out, you won't do that.'' says Lissa

"I know I won't.'' says Christian "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in an hour or two.''

"Alright, I'll have dinner ready for you.''

"Thank you Lissa.'' and he leaves

"I'm sooo sorry Lissa.'' say Rose

"Don't be, it was time for her true colors to come undone.''

"Well Misha and I have to get back home, I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on.''

"Alright, tell everyone I said hi.''

"I will.''

Rose leaves and I go and start to make dinner, I am making Christian's favor-tie meal tonight, he needs it and he will enjoy his dessert later on in the evening to.

**Okay so I decied on the name Misha, I really like that name and it just rolls of the tongue. I like the name Kyle so I had to put that name is there too =D. Now I have a poll going on for Lissa's daughter's name, and yes I put Ninja on there, I don't like it myself but I want to know what you want so VOTE! It will be open for like two weeks so you have time to vote. Review please and any ideas on a middle name for Lissa's daughter would help too, cause I'm not sure about Diana. Review please trust me they really do help and check out my latest story! 3**


	34. Past

**CH: 34 Christian's POV**

I come back home from my walk and I feel a little better. I see Lissa in the kitchen singing while she is making dinner. I walk up be hide her and kiss her on the check.

"Hey there sexy.''

"I'm not sexy I have a big belly and I'm all sweaty.'' she says

"Your sexy to me, and you should have a big belly our daughter is growing in there.''

"She is strong. I love you Christian never forget that.''

I turn her around and kiss her; I look her in the eyes

"I will never forget that. I love you two and I will never stop loving you.''

She leans into me; I put my head on her head.

"Christian will you please tell me about your parents and why you said Tasha never wanted you? I feel like in some ways you push me away, I want all of you not just part.''

"Let's eat dinner first.''

"Then you'll tell me?"

"Then I'll tell you, promise.''

I set the table while Lissa puts the food on a platter. I go over and get the plate from her; she is waddling to the table. I pull the chair out for her and push it in. I get us a glass of milk.

"Sometimes you treat me like a piece of glass.''

"I'm just being a gentleman, and plus the doctor told you to take it easy for the next couple months.''

"Christian if you want our daughters name to be Ninja, that's alright with me.''

"It doesn't go with the middle name.''

"Well I thought of a new middle name.''

"What is it then?"

"Ninja Rose Ozera.''

"That's perfect.''

"So we agree on the name?"

"Ninja Rose Ozera, Rose will laugh her ass off.''

"I like the name tough and who knows we might have another daughter.''

"As long as we get a son, I'll be happy.''

"You will be happy even if we don't.''

"Yes dear.''

We finish eating and then we go up stairs to the bedroom. We get on our PJ's and we are cuddling

"Alright now talk.'' says Lissa

"It all started when, my parents decide to go Strogio. I don't know why but they did. Well everyone in my family started to turn their backs on me. Tasha was the one who took me in, well actually everyone just put me on her. I remember her saying that so many times. "If your uncles and aunts didn't just throw you at me, I wouldn't be doing this and dealing with you!' she always said that when I got in trouble. She never hit me and she wasn't abusive but I didn't feel love. I cried for my parents and a couple of times she would get mad and tell me they didn't love me. Then my parents came for me and Tasha fought them of as hard as she could. She blames me for her scares. She said if I wasn't with her, she would still have a beautiful face. We were never as close as we appeared, it got better as I got older, but she still resents me, and I guess I keep people at a distance so I won't get hurt. I never realized I was doing it to you Lissa, I'm so sorry.''

"Oh Christian, I'm so sorry.''

We hold each other Lissa falls asleep and I fall asleep and little while after. I start having a dream. I'm a little kid again, and it's when my parents came to get me.

"Give him to us Tasha.'' says a chilling voice

"No, you left him and decide ever lasting life is more important than your own son.''

"He needs to be with his parents.'' says a deeper voice

"Why so you can turn him against his people!''

Smack

"Where is he?"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I come running

"Christian stay away!"

"There's my boy.''

"He is strong, but still small. Maybe we should wait until he is older to turn him.''

"No I can't live without my son not anymore.''

"Sweet heart, he won't last.''

HISS "He comes!"

"Fine, let's get going.''

"Oh no you don't''

Tasha comes running towards my parents. My mom puts me down

"Tasha we don't want to hurt you.'' says my dad

"You never wanted a child anyways Tasha.'' say mom

The start fighting, I'm in the corner crying

"STOP! Mommy please stop, let's go home!"

More people come in, my mom falls to the ground my dad lets out a roar. The fighting continues and few minutes later my dad is down too. Tasha comes over to me

"See these are your parents, they left you for forever life, now there dead. You're an orphan.''

I fall down and wrap my arms around my parents and start crying. Someone pulls me off, I burn them. They drop me and someone else drags me away from my parents.

"Christian! Christian wale up it's just a dream, please wake up.'' I hear Lissa yell

My eyes open and I see her there.

"What happen?"

"You were crying, and screaming, and tossing around and sweating like a pig. Oh Christian what was it?"

"Just a nightmare, I went back to when my parents got killed, Lissa I can't talk about I wish I could.''

"SHH it's ok, you're safe here with me.''

I cry some more, while Lissa pats my hair down and sings to me

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" I ask

"How did I get so lucky to get you?" she asks and kisses my forehead, we fall back to sleep. This time it's a good dream.

**Ok so some people wanted to see Christian's past so I put it in his POV and I thought it was good. The name you see here for Lissa's baby is final, Ninja Rose Ozera, I think it is perfect and if you don't like well I really don't care. Sorry but that's the truth, so reviews please and I don't know when I'm going to end this story cause I have two wedding to put in here too, so it will be very long and I just don't want it to end, but when it does I might do one with their kids we'll see.**


	35. Ninjia Rose Ozera

**CH: 34**

**ROSE'S POV**

Lissa is getting huge she is almost at her due date she keeps saying she wants Ninjia ou I laugh at her cause she made fun of me when I was saying the same things. Lissa and Christian come over for dinner.

"Hey Lissa so how was you last doctor appointment?" I ask

"It was good the doctor said I should be due next week.''

"Yeah well I got four more months to go so be happy.''

"Will you two relax, you are always complaing about the baby.'' says Christian

"Dude if I were you I start running...now.'' says Dimitri

'Look Fire boy when you have to carry a baby and get huge and back pains and not be able to sleep through the night then you can say something. Alright?'' I say

"I'm just saying.''

'Christian I would shut up.'' says Dimitri "It's your life on the line. She can still kick ass even with her belly.''

I walk over to Dimitri and kiss him.

"I love you Roza, forever and alway.''

"I love you too Dimitri always have always will.''

Christian and Dimitri start setting the table. Lissa is carrying the salad out, I hear a crash and Lissa yell. I drop what I was holding and ran.

"Lissa! What's wrong?"

She is bending older holding her belly.

"Lissa is it the baby.''

She looks up at me and smiles

"Well either my water just broke or I just peed myself. I go with my water just broke.''

Christian and Dimitri just walk in

"What no salad?" says Christian

"Dimitri go to Christian and Lissa's house and get her suit case, Christian go get the, Lissa sit down on that stool now and breath. I'm going to go turn pff the stove and oven." I look at Christian and Dimitri and they are just staring at me "GO NOW! I don't want my goddaughter born in my house!" something snaps in them and they are rushing around. I turn the stove off and go back to Lissa

"How are you doing? How far are the contractions?"

"I'm good and I really don't know haven't been paying attention to the clock.''

"Well let's get you tothe car.'' I help her up and outside "I get her into the car

"Should we wait for Dimitri?" asks Christian

"No he'll meet us at the hospitatl.''

"Christian go now! Please!"

Cristian starts driving to the hospitatl.

"She isn't due for a week.''

"Christian somethimes they come early."

"Yeah but weren't you late?"

"Breath Lissa everything will be ok just keep breathing. Eveyone is diffrenet Christian.''

We get to the hospita.

"Hi my friend is in labor.''

"You'll have to wait.''

"Excuse me? Princess Vasilisa Dragomir is in labor.''

"Oh Princess Vasilisa. Lets get you sign in and into a room.''

They get Lissa all setteled in and she got her drugs she started screaming for. Dimitri comes over

"Rose I need to get home to Nikki and Mason. You staying or you want to come to?''

"I'm going to stay, tell my mom I said mthank you for watching them kids.''

"Call me when Ninjia is born.''

"Yeah I will.'' he kisses me and leaves

I get up and go over to Lissa

"They are going to be taking you soon.''

"I hope, I'm ready to hold this little girl.''

"So am I.'' says Christian

"You guys will be great parents.''

The doctor comes in "You two ready to get this baby out?"

"YES!" we all say then we laugh

"Who will be going in with you princess?''

"My husband, and Rose will be waiting her for us to come back. Right Rose?"

"Nothing is going keep me away. I'll be right here when Nijina comes back.''

I wait on the waiting room for her, I think of everything that has happen. My adopted daugher, Nikki and Mason, and I'm thinking of this one. Who knew being a mother would come to easily to me. I love my family. I think of my mother and how each is happily married to my father and I start to think of Mia and Adrian. They are really cutie together, and they plan on getting married in 4 months. Everyone is so happy toether. Two hours later Christian comes out.

"Would you like to meet you new goddaughter?"

"Most deffently.''

I go into Lissa's room and see her holding her baby girl.

"Nijina Rose Ozera meet your godmother/aunt Rose.'' say Lissa

"OMG she is so small.'' I say

"She is perfect.'' says Christian

"I didn't say she wasn't perfect, I was saying she is tiny. Nikki and Mason were big babies.''

"I know Rose. Christian she was just saying. Would you like to hold her Rose.''

"Yes.'' I walk over and take Nijina from her

"Hey there little girl, oh your so beautiful. I already love you, and so does your Uncle Dimtri but he had to go home. You look like your mother.'' I tell the baby.

Christian comes over and kisses her on the head and walks over to Lissa and lays in her bed and kiss her on the lips

"Thank you for making me a daddy.''

"Thank you for making me a mommy.''

I go over to the and have them hold Nijina and take a picture of them with my phone and send it to all of our friends. They are the most perfect couple.


	36. Welcome Misha Kyle

**CH: 3**6

I get home from the hospital and I go up to Nikki and Mason's room, they are sleeping. I walk over to their cribs and look down on them. I start to cry. I don't know why but I do. I'm happy but I can't seem to stop crying. Dimitri comes and sees me standing over Mason's crib.

"Roza what's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy. Oh Dimitri Ninjia is so beautiful."

"How about we all go see them later?"

"Give her time to rest."

"Let's go lay down.''

I follow him to our bedroom and lay down. He wraps his arms around me and I start to fall asleep. The next thing I hear is Mason and Nikki crying, I jump up and look around Rakelle is by my bed.

"And how did you get out of your bed.''

I look at Rakelle; she looks up at me and smiles.

"Mama.''

"Yeah little girl I'm your mama.''

I pick her up and go see what is up with Dimitri.

**FORWARD FOUR MONTHS**

"I can't believe how big she is getting." I say to Lissa

"Look who is talking, Mason and Nikki are so big. Both walking and talking. Raekelle isn't far behind.''

"Lissa, she is calling me mama. I haven't told anyone but Dimitri, she won't talk in front of anyone. What am I supposed to do about all this.''

"Rose, the adoption was finalized she is official yours.''

"I hate her for doing this.''

"So does Christian and me."

"Oh, Misha are you ever going to come out. It's been three days.''

"Well sorry to cut our visit short but I and Nijina really need to be getting home. Christian will be home soon and wanting sum dinner.''

"Alright bye.''

For the nest three days I am walking around more and been eating spicy food like it is going out of style, just to try to get Misha to come out.

"Rose your being silly." Dimitri says

"Dimitri it's been four days and nothing.''

"Rose what happen to he will come when he is ready?"

"Ok you know what, I'm tired, my back hurts, and my feet hurt. I can't even see my feet damn it.''

"Rose we need to talk about something.''

I sit down

"Why does it sound like I should be scared?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just want to ask you a question.''

"Ok what is it.''

"How many kids do you want?"

"Dimitri, I never thought I'd be a mom. Why?"

"Well with Rakelle now official our daughter and with Misha on the way, if you wanted more kids. We have two sons, and two daughters. Do you want more?"

"Part of me wants to say yes, but the other part wants to say no. Dimitri I love being a mom. It is so easy but after this one i think we are done.''

"You sure?"

"Yeah.''

"Ok well then i will set up an appointment with the doctor to get "fixed" that alright?"

"Yeah.''

"Love you Roza.''

I walk up to walk over to him, I bend over in pain

"Oh!''

"Rose what's wrong?"

"Nothing.''

I try to stand back up but I bend over again.

"Dimitri go get my bag, I'm going to call my mom and have her watch the kids. I think it's time.'' I look up and smile at him.

He runs to get the bag and I get my phone out.

"Hello.''

"Hey mom can you and dad come over and watch the kids, yeah what's wrong?"

"OWWWW! Nothin...'' deep breathing ''Misha is ready to make his entrance.''

"Will be right over.''

In a minute flat my parents are in front of me.

"How far are the contractions?''

"Eight minutes at least, we have time to get there.''

"Come on Rose.''

"I'll have Dimitri call you as soon as he can.''

We get into the car and before I know it I'm in a room getting ready to have my last baby.

"You ready Rose?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Five hours later Misha Kyle is here welcoming the world

**Dimitri POV**

"There were a few complications with the delivery but both Rose and the baby re in perfect health. Rose is a little tired and the doctors are keeping an eye on her.''

"What went wrong?" my mother-in-law asks

"The doctor said her heart was working to fast and it was becoming a problem for her and the baby. They got her heart rate under control and everything was fine, the doctor was getting ready to do a C-section.''

"They are alright?"

"Yes mom, they want to keep Rose in a little while longer than they did before.''

"Thank you Dimitri.''

"No problem mom, I'm going to go. I want to be there when Rose wakes up.''

I hang up the phone and go back to Rose's room. I look at my sleeping wife and think I am the luckiest guy in the world. I go over to the window and get down on my knees. I'm not very religous but I do pray sometimes

"Thank you god, for keeping Rose and the Misha safe. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost either them or both of them. Help Mason, Nikki and Raekelle adapt to a new baby brother. Please let Misha grow to be a strong baby. Lord we are all in your hands, you have a plan for us and we must accept it. Most of all thank you for everything you have given me and helped me with. Amen.''

"That was wonderful Dimitri.''

"Rose I didn't know you woke up.''

"Yeah, finally got out of it. Where is Misha?"

"In the nursery. You will get him soon.'' I buzz the nurse station

"Yes?"

"The doctor wanted to know when my wife woke up.''

"Aright, he will be right in.''

Few minutes later

"How are you feeling Rose?"

"I'm feeling fine.''

"You gave us a scare back there.''

"I'm sorry.''

"No reason to be we are train to deal with this stuff.''

He checks her heart, and pulse.

"Well everything back to normal.''

"Doctor why did that happen to Rose back there?'' I ask

"Well I can't really say why. Maybe it was stress before the delivery. Her last pregnancy she was put on bed rest for the rest of it, so maybe it had to do something with that.''

"I was put on bed rest because of the stress I had by all most be raped.'' says Rose

"Yes, well like I said I don't know why it happen, if you don't mind I like to keep you for a few more days and just keep an eye out."

We both nod our heads.

"Now can I see my son?" Rose asks

I laugh "Yes.''

They bring Misha in and Rose holds him.

"He is so handsome. Just like his daddy.''

I laugh and come over to her bed. The next couple days Rose has tested done and is being watched carefully. The doctor comes in.

"Rose, Dimitri. We need to talk.'' says the doctor

"Is something wrong with Misha?" asks Rose

"No he is fine.''

"Then what is it?"

"Rose as your doctor I need to advice you not to have any more children. I know you guys probably wanted to have more but if you do. You will be putting yourself and your child in danger.''

"Are you saying I should have the kids I did?"

"No, I'm not but I'm saying if you do want more then it would be very dangerous and I would advise you if you do then have a C-section from now on.''

"Something wrong is with my body.''

"I can't be sure, but what happen with Misha, could happen again and next time you might not be so lucky.''

Rose looks at me

"Defiantly no more kids Dimitri.''

"No more, like we decided before.''

"You talked about it before?''

"Yes, I said no more but I was going to ask him let's wait but if I will not put my child in danger.''

"Alright.''

I take Rose home the next day three weeks later I am fixed.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little but it was the best thing for us.''

"I love you Dimitri.''

"I love you Rose.''

**Hey guys sorry for such a long update last time I have been busy n haven't been in the mood to write. So next chapter is going to be the last chapter for this story. Now stop being upset, I'm going to write a story about the kids now. I just have to figure out the title :X thank you and please review.**


	37. It's not the end it's just the being

**CH: 37**

Four Years and a month later

Rose's POV

Misha and Nijina are both a four years old. Nikki, Rakelle and Mason are getting ready to start their first year at St. Val. Rakelle is really quite, Mason is just like Dimitri and Nikki well what can I say she is just like me.

"Lissa I don't know why you came your kid aren't going to school yet."

"I know but I wanted to come back."

Lissa is pregant again with triple we think the doctor say she might have four in there. She is only three months pregant but with her figure she looks like she is five. A month after she found out she was pregant again she was maid Queen.

"So are you and Christian done after these three of four or do you guys want more?"

"I was more and so does Christian, we love the idea of having a huge family. Oh I'm sorry Rose I forgot."

"Lissa don't be sorry it's been over four years since I found out I can't have anymore kids. I'm good with my little flock. Misha Kyle do not go over there.''

Misha walks over where the birds are anyway.

"Misha get away from there now!"

Dimitri goes and get him

"Now Misha you know the rules when mommy tells you no you listen. What do you say to you momma.''

"Sorry momma.''

"Nikki, Mason, and Raekelle please come here." I say

"Next!" says the lady checking us in

"How many kids?"

"Three."

"Names?"

"Nikkita Rae Belikvo, Mason Noel Belikvo and Raekelle Nina Belikvo.''

"Here are there papers fill them out and you no the rest Rose."

I look down at the person who haded me the paper and I see Kirvoa.

"Sorry I didn't reliazed it was you."

"That's all right."

I fill out all of their papers and get them settled into their rooms. Nikki decied her room is going to be blue, Raekelle wanted pink and Mason wanted black and red.

"Ok so you guys are all set up. If you need anything have the school call us." I try to hold back tears.

"Mommy it will be ok." says Mason

"I know baby." I kiss him, then I kill Raekelle and Nikki Dimitri says his goodbyes to them and so does Lissa

"Uncle Christian is sorry he couldn't make it, but he asked me to give you all something."

"Now I want you all to behave in classes. Nikki you are way to much like me, that is good and bad so be careful and behave. Mason you are like daddy so no worries and Rae I don't have to worry about you but keep those two in line for me."

"I will momma."

They go back to their rooms and we leave, once we are outside the gates I look back and smile.

"They grew up to fast on us Dimitri."

"Yeah but they grew up with love and family."

"Next year Misha will be were there are now." says Lissa

"So will Ninjia."

"Oh yeah, why did they grow up so fast?"

"I don't know."

There is silence in the car. I think about how my life is, it is never how I thought it would be. If you would have told me I would be married with four kids six years ago I woould have called you crazy. Now I can't think of how my life would be if I didn't have them all. I know Mia is looking down on us from heave. (She died two years ago in child birth, the baby didn't make it either. Adrian disappered afterwards we haven't heard from him since.) I am thankful for everyone in and out of my life. We may not be rich in money but we are rich in love and happiness. Dimitri grabs my hand and brings it to his lips.

He mouth "Loved you once."

I mouth back "Love you still."

"Always Have."

"Always will"

"Always yours." we say together.

My life is perfect.

**so short chapter but i think it was the perfect ending. it will take me a while to get the kids story up but i promise i will have it up and running in no time. I am busy getting ready to go to college. That comes first but when I find time I will write it, and the chapters for it. Thank you to everyone who has followed my story from day one! Roza and Dimitri Forever and Always 3**


End file.
